My Best Friend's Brother
by myownlittleinfinity
Summary: Bella Swan has just started her junior year of high school. She had always admired her best friend's older brother, Edward, from afar. But now that they are in the same AP Bio class, can she get him to notice her? Has he always? All Human, AU, perhaps a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Twilight fanfic, so please be kind: BUT ALSO REVIEW! Major thanks to my Sassy Sloth for looking this over and editing, she's a gem :) **

**I will definitely be posting more of this soon, (most likely within the next couple days), so yeah. The next part is MUCH longer. Sorry this is kind of short :/ **

**Also, Bella is an actual character in this, and isn't clumsy. That characteristic always bugged me. **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**WARNING: LANGUAGE & SOME INNUENDOES (just in case you don't like that kinda thing)**

* * *

"Bella! While you're down there, can you get some potato chips?" Alice called to me from her room a story above.

"Yup!"

I took a right off the stairs and into the monstrosity that was the Cullens' kitchen. From where I was facing, a center island dominated the middle of the room, and to the right of it lived cabinets and a sink, which all had a dark wood finish. Above the stainless steel sink was a window that looked out into their verdant backyard. To the left of the center island was the fridge and a pantry filled with enough snacks for the five Cullens. I made a beeline to the fridge, and got out that good string-cheese that they always seemed to have. My bare feet padded along the wooden slats as I went over to their pantry, which was essentially a walk-in closet containing goodness. I opened the double doors and foraged for a bag of potato chips.

I heard the large grandfather clock down the hall from the kitchen chime twelve times. The house, which was usually loud from the three Cullen kids and their combinations of friends, was pretty quiet except for the pop music blaring from Alice's room.

As I dug through the pantry, I didn't catch someone else's footsteps coming down the carpeted stairs into the kitchen. So when I finally found the chips, and stepped out of the food closet, my hands full of string-cheese and other goodies I had found, I wasn't expecting Edward to be there.

He wasn't facing me; his body was bent over and his head was stuck in the refrigerator. Dat ass. I giggled internally, what would happen if I squeezed it? A blush spread to my cheeks, and I almost dropped the items in my arms. I managed to hold on to them as I backed out further, closing the pantry doors with my feet. The slam of the doors, harsher than I intended, caused him to turn towards me.

Edward nodded at me. It wasn't totally unexpected to see me at his house on a Saturday at noon. He had a tall and lanky build that he'd toned over the summer, becoming muscular. His hair strayed in its usual disarray, natural copper tones highlighted in the fluorescent lighting of the room. Edward wasn't exactly classically handsome, like his chin was too sharp, and one ear was slightly higher up than the other, if you _really_ looked. But there were little things that really stood out, for instance his green eyes popped into a more exotic shade under the magnification from his black, boxy Clark Kent glasses.

He wore red pinstriped boxers, and a wrinkled black shirt with a design of the Millennium Falcon on it. He smirked at me, his crooked teeth presenting themselves.

"Hey Bella, need a hand?" He cocked a thick dark brow. Though it was fine before, his voice had also gotten lower over the summer, becoming panty-droppingly sexy.

"Oh, no. I'm good, but thanks." I felt heat rush to my face, and I squeezed past him and the open refrigerator door, though I probably should've just gone around the center island.

I raced up the stairs over to Alice's room, 98 Degrees playing. I dropped my handful of snacks onto the white-carpeted floor.

"Kickin' it old school, nice." Though boy bands weren't my forte, I could appreciate Nick Lachey's voice.

"Yup," she smiled up at me from where she was sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the end of her bed. Her chocolate hair was placed messily into a bun, and she was still wearing her pajamas. Alice closed her eyes and lazily rocked her head side to side.

I sat down next to her. I was fully dressed, having come over about three hours ago. My long, white Morrissey-tee shrouded me like a shield.

We had just started junior year a month back, and it felt like the beginning of an era. Now I had to start worrying about college and the upperclassmen workload burdened me.

A couple minutes later Edward burst through the door, a coca cola can in hand, and he looked annoyed.

"Really? I was up late last night finishing some assignments, and guess what woke me? This fuckin' noise." He looked at Alice, barely acknowledging my existence; I was a guest after all.

Alice got into sassy mode. "Well no one asked you to pull an all-nighter, _Eddie_."

His nostrils flared. "Don't call me that," he said, his voice getting even lower.

She stood up, her petite frame looking ridiculous in comparison to his, which was a couple inches over six-foot.

"Make me." She crossed her arms over chest.

"Don't mess with me, pipsqueak." Edward crossed his arms as well.

"You think you're so scary, _Eddie_."

"I'm bigger than you, aren't I?"

"Maybe in size, but in age—"

"God, not _this_ again. I'm bigger, and still older, last time I checked."

"Only by a year!"

Both of their arms dropped and they went chest to chest now. I felt like I should do something. I stood, and walked to where they stood just inside of Alice's doorway.

"Um, so, maybe not?" It was the best I could come up with given the awkward situation.

They both turned to me, Edward furrowing his eyebrows, and Alice scowling.

"What?" he said.

"Well, just, maybe not a fight right now. What did Morrissey say, 'It takes strength to be gentle and kind'? How about we find that kind of strength?" I was grasping at straws.

Alice's scowl morphed into her biting her lips to keep from smiling, while Edward looked down at me. Neither said anything as I switched eye contact between them. Luckily, I could feel the tension lowering in the room.

I stepped back, and nodded. "So yeah, maybe I should just go?" I quickly put on my socks and grabbed my phone before pushing between them towards the stairwell.

"Cool, see you on Monday, Bells!" I heard Alice calling after me.

I slipped into my rain boots, which I had left by the door, and exited the house walking down the drive towards my truck.

xoxoxo

I wasn't sure when I first began to like Edward. It might've been the summer before my freshman year, but perhaps it had always been there. That sounds stupid. I knew he wasn't my soul mate, but Edward was around growing up, being only a year older than me. Edward didn't get much lady attention, he was a huge nerd who really only filled himself out this summer. But there were certain things about him, like how he was (usually) soft-spoken, and how shy he could get around strangers. I loved that. He was only confident around people like me, who had always been there.

But like I said, I had _always_ been there, so the chances of Edward actually noticing me _in that way_ were next to zilch.

xoxoxo

On Monday, Alice found me ten minutes before the bell in my "Vote for Pedro" shirt and jeans with my galoshes by my locker. My locker was on the other side of the school from my first period, and had obviously been well used. The blue paint on the outside had faded to the point of no return and chunks of it were chipped off. The inside smelled like bleach, as if they had to get rid of the smell that previously inhabited it.

She rested her back against the locker next to mine, as I started switching out books to and fro my backpack.

"I've been thinking, we should be more . . . _extracurricular_."

"Is that code for oral?"

She turned her head towards me and gave me an annoyed smirk. "Alright, make fun like you usually do. But I'm _serious_, Bells." She grasped by left elbow, making me turn towards her.

"Are you saying we should join yearbook?" We were already in Environmental Club, and Alice was heavily involved with Students Activity Committee, which basically just planned dances.

"_No_, like, I don't know, _cheerleading_."

I scoffed. Cheerleading? "C'mon, Alice. Be serious, why the hell is that even considered a sport? It's like, 'could you not do another sport so now you must cheer for others'. It's the embodiment of 'those who can't do, teach'."

She scowled, "No, _you_ c'mon. It's not like that and you know it. Angela is on cheerleading, and she loves it."

I had known Angela Weber my whole life. She was the kind of girl helped the less fortunate without putting it on her community service hours. It wouldn't even occur to her.

"That's because it's _Angela_, she _wants_ to help out the sports teams."

"Why can't you do one thing for me? One _tiny_ little thing."

I huffed, "Look, Al, if you try out and make it, then I'll come to every one one of your home games."

She rolled her eyes, and then linked arms with me as we walked towards her first period Spanish class, "Fine."

xoxoxo

The rest of the day I was on edge, _waiting_ for AP Biology. I took regular bio this past summer so that I could enroll in this class. It might sound dorky, but I had never taken a class with Edward before. I thought that if I did the summer biology course, it would make me look motivated for college-purposes, as well as put me in the advance placement level I knew _he_ would be taking.

The problem with looking forward to biology? I was looking forward to _biology_; a subject I wasn't actually _too_ keen on, as well as the fact it was last period. After gym. So I would be either sweaty, or bruised (my gym class had very avid players in it this semester).

xoxoxo

By the time lunch swung around, there was a spring in my step. I was wearing my favorite shirt, and I was feelin' confident. So I entered the cafeteria, barely looking around at the tables; I mean I _was_ a junior, I didn't need to scope out good spots. I had prestige. I went to the back of the lunch line and came out with a coke, salad, and two large pieces of Hawaiian pizza. I had scored the extra slice due to the fact that the lunch lady was fond of my father, Charles Swan: Chief of Police. He had found her missing cat, bottom line.

I looked out at the expanse of white circular tables and red plastic chairs. The windows of the cafeteria let in an eerie light, which, in combination with the fluorescent ceiling lights, created a white light situation; hard to look at. Thank god my eyes found Alice's tiny form in the back, sitting with the usual suspects; Angela, her boyfriend Ben Cheney, Jessica Stanley, and Seth Clearwater.

Ben Cheney was a quiet guy in my pre-calc class who I had known my whole life, which is the same statement I could give most folks who lived in Forks. He and Ange started dating over the summer. They were the kind of couple you shipped and watching them dance around each other was kind of like watching Inara and Mal from _Firefly_. Jess was hilarious; I didn't have too much in common with her, but she said wild things that more often that not crossed the line of "appropriateness". She liked pink and push-bras _from_ _Pink_.

Seth Clearwater was actually a sophomore. His older sister, Leah, was a senior dating fellow senior Jacob Black. All three of which lived on the Quileute Reservation, which contained the La Push beaches. There weren't enough Reservation kids and Forks kids to warrant two high schools, so the counties both said, "Fuck it," and put us in together. Seth was the kind of kid who made you laugh, and he was kind. He was only a year younger, but I viewed him as my little brother. The year previous he had looked so lost on orientation that Jess and I, (who happened to be standing by the school entrance together watching the incoming brigade of fresh-meat) took him under our wing. Leah had dashed in through the door, too fast for Seth to follow her.

I walked to the back corner where our table was, and sat next to Alice and across from Jess.

"—So, I was like, 'Bitch please, I do not want to see your Brazilian!' I mean who am I? Her therapist?" Jess was saying.

Alice nodded and laughed, but wasn't paying attention; she was looking across the caf. She had a glazed over gaze, and when I followed it; it landed on _Edward_'s table. But the thing was, she didn't look at _him_, she looked at _Jasper Whitlock_.

Jasper had moved with his family from Austin, Texas the year we were in eighth grade, and immediately bonded with Edward. They were an unlikely pair, Jasper's smooth Southern drawl and lax attitude to Edward's dorky introverted one. But one was the ying to the other's yang.

He had curled blonde hair that fell lazily into his face, as if he didn't even try to tame it. He let the do get shaggy. Jasper was a little shorter than Edward but more muscular. He played basketball and guitar, so he was considered hot stuff to most of the female population at Forks High.

I kicked her under the table, but ended up getting Ben instead.

"What the hell, Bella?"

"Sorry, Ben! I didn't mean to get you!"

This brought Alice out of her reverie and she rolled her eyes at me, "Oh Bella."

While I did not enjoy her mothering tone, at least no one else would notice her blatant ogling of Jasper Whitlock.

xoxoxo

Gym was a disaster. I might not be the sportiest person, but I'm at least _competent_. Unfortunately, in my PE class, everyone was a fuckin' future Olympian. We played dodge ball. Fine. What's not fine is the fact that I somehow ended up being the final person on my team with Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley on the other side pelting these things at my face (even though it was _against the rules_). I had bruises all up my arms, and my hair probably reeked of _physical education_. It should really just be called sports class. What kind of education did one need that had to be physical? Never mind, no one answer that.

I trudged from the gym to biology, cursing every mythical god I could think of for my devastatingly bad bad luck. By the time I got there, only a few people had filtered in. A few people wrinkled their noses as I walked past, and I inwardly groaned. I had put my pear-scented deodorant all across my body, trying to mask the sweat and gym socks odor exuding from my pores.

It obviously didn't work.

Somehow, Mr. Banner paired up Edward and me to be lab partners for the year, (this is the one piece of evidence I possess that proves there is a God), but he wasn't there yet. I usually had the aisle seat in our lab table, so I plopped down of the stool, and set my old, blue, L.L. Bean backpack on the tiled ground before me, as I took out the necessary materials for this class.

Edward walked in a few seconds from the bell, breezing easily around me to his seat. He wore a black Led Zeppelin tee (how classic _boy_ of him), which in conjunction with his black-rimmed glasses contrasted with his skin nicely. He also had on a pair of low-slung jeans and his usual hiking boots. He was the cutest.

My back was hunched over as my elbows were on the edge of the black table. I looked over at him and nodded, knowing that there was sweat around my hairline, and I most likely looked gross. I hoped that he wasn't still angry from Saturday.

He smiled and I breathed an internal sigh of relief, until Edward furrowed his brows, "Bella, what's that smell?"

xoxoxo

Charlie wasn't home when I got there after school. He left a note saying he was working the afternoon shift, and would I please start dinner by five.

xoxoxo

The rest of the week, unfortunately, was dodge ball week. Which meant it was a Bella-looked-gross-in-biology-and-people-shied-away-from-her week.

Maybe there was only a devil.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! (I want to hear everything everyone has to say).**

**xoxoxo**

**myownlittleinfinity**


	2. Chapter 2: Spirit Week

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the positive feedback on Chapter #1! I have the second chapter right here, (obviously), and it is much longer! I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. **

* * *

Spirit week was the bane of my existence. Alice, or course, made us _all_ do it. Even poor Ben Cheney.

Monday was pajama day. I liked this one. I slipped on my bra and undies, and put on sweats and the tye-dye tee I made at my day camp four summers ago. It was an adult medium back then, (so basically a nightgown), but now it fit normally.

At lunch, we sat, plus Mike Newton and Seth's friend Embry, at a table closer to Edward's. His usual suspects include Jasper Whitlock, Edward's fraternal twin, Emmett, Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, (captain of the girls varsity volleyball team, and coincidentally, in my gym class), and twins Tanya and Kate Denali. They were all pretty nice, especially the Denali twins.

He looked at me. Edward Cullen looked at me and we made eye contact for a full thirty seconds (it might've been less, but it felt like forever). Neither of us ate, or broke the stare, we just (cue sappy music) gazed. And then someone said something at his table, or maybe it was mine, and it was over. But it never felt weird. It felt okay, perhaps even _more_ than okay. Maybe it was because I had known him my whole life.

In PE I faked an injury. I said my ankle hurt, and Coach Clapp sent me to the gym office for ice. No way after that little staring marathon (I was blowing this out of proportion) would Sweaty Swan make another guest appearance.

Edward was already there when I arrived at our table.

"Hey Bella." He looked down at the table while I situated myself.

"Hiya, Edward." I sounded too chipper even to my own ears.

He looked back at me, and I smiled. Even though I was sitting next to my crush in sweat pants that said "Forks Police Dept." up the left calf, and my right ankle was numb from the ice, I smiled.

Edward smirked in return. "Cool shirt. Kids Camp?"

I snorted and turned my own smile into a smirk. "Y'know it. Best camp in town."

He laughed at that and shook his head. "You're weird, Bella."

What did that _mean_? "Weird" could be construed in so many different ways: good, a little different but quirky and fun, (like all the heroines in every dystopian novel I read), and then just completely _off-putting_.

"Right," I responded, my smirk fading, and I turned my attention to the front even though Mr. Banner hadn't started yet.

Edward Cullen probably thought I was a freak.

Tuesday was gender-bender. This was pretty easy for me. Emmett Cullen had been the older brother I never had, he called me strange nicknames like "Strawberry" and "Gecko". So using my puppy dog stare, (which actually wasn't that good), I got him to lend me his tightest jeans.

"And Rose won't care?" I had said the day before at the Cullen house when he handed them over. Edward was at a debate club meeting and Alice could be heard in the kitchen making a snack.

"Nope. She has shit of her own to use."

So I used them. But Emmett wasn't exactly a small guy—he was bulky, so my belt went to good use today. I also wore Charlie's "Dunder Mifflin" Warehouse shirt, and put my hair up into an old Mariner's baseball cap.

During my third period Spanish class with Angela, we got to passing notes (very surreptitiously) about the homecoming dance.

_Are you going? _she wrote.

Would I? I wasn't too much of a dancer, and it really just seemed like a big celebration for the football team the school threw in the hope that they wouldn't go to a party with alcohol and other illegal things that us teenagers from a small town _obviously_ don't know about.

_Probably not_. I slid the note to my left where Ange sat.

I looked over, and saw her gape and then frown before scribbling back a response.

_You __have__ to go!_

I frowned. _Why?_

_It's our first upperclassmen dance!_

I turned my head to her. Was she serious? Who cared? Homecoming was for the in-season jocks and their girlfriends or boyfriends. Sure, it was a dance, but at this point I had been to two and passing up this one wouldn't be a hardship.

_We've already been to two_, I wrote to her.

_Please come? Ben asked me and I need some girlfriends there. I don't want to hang on him the whole time._

Ah, the tricky business of having a date to a dance: you didn't need to spend the whole time with them, just arrive, take pictures and dance together during a slow song. The best antidote was to have a whole group of people which you and your date could chill with.

I don't know why I know these rules, it wasn't like I'd ever been asked to a dance.

_Fine_, I conceded.

My view at lunch today once again afforded me lots of Edward. How did girls not salivate over him? I had noticed a couple lowerclassmen and freshmen look him over, but I remember when I was that age. We _all_ looked at the seniors that way. They were basically men, goddammit.

I was happy he didn't do gender bender, seeing Edward in a skirt would confuse me. He looked so damn cute in his usual jeans.

One of the Denali twins said something at their table, and they all started to laugh. I liked Edward's laugh. He always threw his head back, and held his stomach with a large grin on his face. It wasn't his usual smirk, and he looked so free. His jaw became more defined, and with his head back, I could get a good look at his adam's apple bobbing up at down. Edward's ears even _wiggled_ a little, and his nose became scrunched. Oh my god, was I drawing out a five-second moment I had experienced _hundreds_ of times in my lifetime into an inner monologue? Fuck.

The seat next to me was empty, so it was easy for Mike Newton to slide right in.

"Hey, Bella. How's it hangin'?"

I had an urge to say "lower than your balls", but didn't. Mike hadn't done anything to me today. Yet.

"Like a sloth, how's it going with you?" No one laughed at my response. I looked over at him.

His gelled his hair into his usual spikes. I theorized that it was to make himself look more mature because of his baby face. Newton was hunched forward, arms crossed on the table, leaning towards me.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Nice gender bender spirit, I mean _really_ lookin' tight."

Well thank god _Newton_ thought I was spirited enough, because lord knows I did it all for him.

"Thanks." I looked over to Angela on my left, sending her a look that said "Help me!"

She gazed at me sympathetically. Great.

"So, you goin' to the game on Friday, I mean c'mon, go Spartans! Am I right?" He nodded and smiled at me expectantly.

"I don't know, Mike." What was up with him?

"Bella's going with me, Mike." Seth said from across the table.

I hoped in that moment that Seth became a millionaire and all his dreams would come true.

Mike's face fell, and nodded, "Alrighty, then. See you next period?"

Goddammit Physical Education.

"Yup!" I said. Mike took his tray and left.

I turned to Seth. "You _really_ didn't have to do that."

He smiled at me, his chocolate eyes sparkling, "Of course I did. I couldn't let you go with _Newton_, could I?"

I nodded and smiled. "You rock. Are you sure there isn't anyone you want to ask?"

Seth shook his head. "Nope. Just you."

I made it through PE without an incident (bruise-free! Woohoo!) And got to biology a couple of minutes before it began. Edward was already seated.

"Hey, Edward," I greeted him.

He nodded. "Hey, Bella."

Tomorrow's spirit was twin day. I had no twin. Just do it, Bella, just do it.

"Do you have a twin for tomorrow?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and shook his head, "Nope, you?"

"Nope, we should be twins." I said it with a finality in my tone. I knew I looked poised on the outside, but inside there was a fucking party with cone hats, balloons, and noisemakers complete with a banner that said "GO SWAN!"

Even if he said no, I could at least say I took initiative.

"Yeah, totally. Do you have my number? I have, um, chess club after school, but maybe we can talk on the phone or something?"

He sounded nervous. Edward Cullen sounded _nervous_. Maybe it was because I had a vagina, but he still sounded _nervous_.

"I don't actually have your number, do you have mine?"

He nodded. He had my number?

"I don't know if it's still your number, but Alice called you from my phone once in middle school or something." He looked down and adjusted his glasses.

He had my number.

"Nope, that's still it. Strange that I didn't save yours, huh?" I cursed my younger self. Why on _earth_ didn't I save his number?

I handed him my cell phone, and he programmed it in real fast before Mr. Banner walked in.

"Cool, call me when you get home?"

I sounded like a clingy girlfriend, but did it matter?

He smirked, "Totally."

Ah, Confidence Cullen was back into play.

I knew chess club got out around five, (why the hell did anyone need to practice _chess_ for two hours), but I couldn't help pacing in my room at around four-thirty. Relax, Bella. Relax. He probably wouldn't even get home until after five anyways.

I tried to do my homework, but that didn't work. I was too jittery. At one point I contemplated changing, and then I remembered it was _just a phone call_.

At five-fifteen I sat cross-legged on my bed, looking intently at my cell phone right in front of me, when my "Hollaback Girl" ringtone went off. I grasped the phone pressing the green button, and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I sounded breathless. Was that good?  
"Hey, Bella? It's Edward." The low timbre of his voice made my skin warm and my heart clench.

"Oh, hey! How was chess club?" Good work Swan, you asked him about something he likes. Ten points to Slytherin, (I was sorted into fucking Slytherin, I would rather not talk about it).

"Ehh, same old same old. I'm not actually a big chess person, I just sort of needed something to do on Tuesday afternoons." The aforementioned points have been retracted. He does not like chess.

"Oh, okay." How was I supposed to respond to that? I wracked my mind for something to say, because of which an awkward pause ensued.

"So . . ." He said.

"Yeah . . ."

"Twin day?"

"Right, twin day. What should we wear?"

I knew what we should wear, but I couldn't tell _him_ that. What if I looked desperate? I mean I ate their string cheese. I was at la casa de Cullen _all_ the time.

"Well," he paused, "I think we both have that tuxedo shirt, right?"

Could he fucking read minds? I was thinking of the _exact_ same thing. The black t-shirt with a tuxedo printed on it. Perfect.

"Right! How about pants? Dark washed, skinny jeans?"  
He looked good in those.

"Yeah, sounds good. I was thinking, maybe I should wear contacts tomorrow?"

"No!"

"Umm . . ."

I back pedaled, "I mean, just like, I've stolen some of those 3D movie glasses over the years, and I can just pop the lenses out. It's all good."

"You rebel."

I stopped, was he teasing me? I mean we had teased each other in the past, but this felt more like flirting. Was I flirting with Edward Cullen?

"Yeah, you know me." My voice sounded shaky. Way to mess it all up, Swan.

He laughed, and I pictured him with that same goofy grin from lunch today, "Right. Police Chief's daughter, known klepto."

I smiled, "Everything from those movie theater glasses to your house's pantry."

"Don't forget fridge, too. I know you eat my string cheese."

It was his string-cheese?

"Shit! Sorry, Edward. I didn't know it was-"

He chuckled, "It's fine, Bella. At this point I buy enough for the both of us."

Was it really sad that I was envisioning our wedding at this moment?

"Oh, well, I'm still sorry."

"Don't be. And hey, I was also thinking that maybe we should wear bandanas around our heads, a la Ralph Macchio in _The Karate Kid_."

"Ooh! Good idea, what color do you have?"

"Black, you?"

"The same. What are we doing for shoes?"

"We both have black low-tops right?"

He knew what kind of shoes I own.

"Yeah, sounds good, then."

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"How about I pick you up tomorrow morning? I mean Alice and Emmett will be there, but if we're going to be twins, shouldn't we arrive together?"

Edward Cullen wanted to pick me up.

"Sounds great! What time do you need me ready by?"

"Seven-thirtyish?"

"Perfect," and it was.

"And Bella?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Thanks for asking to be my twin."

I smiled, even though he couldn't see it, "Of course."

We said goodbye and then hung up.

When my alarm went off the next morning, I didn't hit the snooze button like I usually would, I turned it off and bolted out of bed and into the bathroom that both Charlie and I shared. He had the morning shift this morning, so the shower was free. With the fifteen extra minutes my prompt wake-up awarded me, I was able to blow dry my hair, my brown waves looking silky. I situated the bandana, so that it wrapped around my head, trapping my loose hair, except for the area at the top of my head with my side part, I let that loose. I was Ralph Macchio.

I put on the rest of clothes, and by seven-ten I was downstairs, eating my breakfast, waiting. Waiting was the worst-what if I looked unbelievably _stupid_?

When the Cullens' Volvo pulled into my driveway, Edward got out and came to my door as I was getting out.

"Hey, Bella! Cool outfit," he smirked.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess it's okay. You look pretty good, though."

Edward laughed and Alice leapt of the car with her phone, "Picture time! You two look so _cute_!"

She had on black leggings, pink athletic shorts, a pink tye-dye top and black face paint.

"Who's your twin?" I said.

"Jess!"

"Hurry up!" Emmet unrolled one of the back windows of the car.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Chill, Em!"

I heard a growl, and then he rolled up the window again.

Edward and I posed by the door after Alice took my backpack from me so it wouldn't be in the picture. His right arm was around my back and his hand situated itself on my right shoulder. My left arm curved around his back to his left side. He was so close. We both smiled and did some funny faces while Alice snapped some photos.

"Hurry up, goddammit!" It was Emmett once again.

Alice went to the back while Edward walked me to the passenger side door.

"Doesn't Em usually sit up front?"

Edward rubbed the back of his neck as he opened the door from me, "Yeah, but we're twins today. We gotta stick together."

We were going to stick together?

Edward turned on some music, and I was pleased to hear my favorite Smiths song.

"I love this one!"

"I know," he said, his eyes still on the road.

"You do?" I frowned and looked at him.

"Yeah, I mean Alice told me."

I nodded, that would make sense. We were quiet for the rest of the drive.

When we arrived at school, I opened my door, and got out with the rest of the Cullens, and started to walk up towards the school when Edward jogged to my right side. He made it looks so easy, wearing his backpack on one shoulder and clutching the strap with one hand.

"Hold up, Usain." I said.

He rolled his eyes, "Ha, very funny." That sounded like something Alice would say, "Where did you think you were going?"

I frowned; we started climbing the front steps, "My locker?"

"Wrong, we're going to mine first, and then we'll go to yours."

We were going to be walking together?

"Yes," he laughed. Had I said that out loud?

"But, why?"

"I told you, we're twins. We have to stick together." He smiled down at me.

At his locker, Jasper smirked at Edward, and Kate Denali gushed at how cute we looked together. Inside I was flying higher than a kite. Both took pictures.

"God, it's like a reprise of Alice all over again," I joked.

Jasper's ears perked up, "What did Alice do?"

"She made us pose by my door," I explained. "Which looked especially funny since she was in her twin garb, as well."

"Who's her twin?"

"Jessica Stanley."

Jasper nodded.

"Who's your twin, Jasper?"

He gave a pointed look at Edward who was now on my left, "Well it _was_ Eddie over here, but I guess he got a better offer."

I turned to Edward, was that true? Did he ditch Jasper just to be with me, today?

Edward scowled and didn't respond. He opened his locker, and inside I saw there was a picture of the Cullen kids, and me. We were all in elementary school and wearing bathing suits; it was the time Esme and Carlisle decided to make their own water park that summer. We all filled up water balloons, and used an inflatable pool. Emmett and I declared war on Alice and Edward. I smiled. We were all drenched in that photo.

"You hung that up?" I pointed to the photo.

"Oh, yeah. I mean, it just seemed cute and stuff, and being a senior, it feels like I'm an adult, you know?"

I nodded, that made sense. I just wished that it was because I was in it.

My locker was on a different floor than his, so we had to push through the frenzies of twins. At one point, he put he hands on my shoulders and steered me towards the stairwell.

"How did you know where my locker was?" I asked as I took out books I needed.

Edward shrugged and waited for me.

"Alright, well, I'll see you in bio, then?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Bella, this is my last twin day. I want to do it right."

"Okay . . ."

"We're sitting together at lunch, and I'll pick you up between classes, okay?"

Huh? "But you don't have my schedule."

Edward rolled his eyes, "I got it from Alice. Let's get you to your English class."

This could turn out to be the best day of my life.

Edward was always in the hall outside of whichever class I had, smiling and waiting. He looked so cute in that black bandana. Angela wiggled her eyebrows at me when I walked into Spanish with Edward behind me, promising to be there afterwards.

"So," Angela cocked an eyebrow at me, trying to contain a smile, "Edward is being _awfully_ nice today, isn't he?"

Mrs. Goff hadn't started yet; she was still setting up the projector.

"Um, yes."

The thing was, no one _knew_ I liked Edward. Not even Alice. I had never told anyone.

"I didn't know twins had to be in the halls together between classes."

"It's his last twin day, he wants to do it right."

"Mhm, sure."

When the bell rang and I sprung up a little too excitedly, Angela said, "Have fun! See you at lunch!"

Edward was out in the halls again, and this time walked me to History. He was there afterwards too, and we went to lunch together.

"I have a bag lunch, but you'll sit with me, right?" He said.

I nodded, "Sure, be there in a sec."

He smiled and walked away.

As I went through the lunch line, nothing appealed to me. So I settled for a salad and a coke. That was good, right? But then again I didn't want him to think I had an eating disorder, but I _also_ didn't want to spend extra money on something I wouldn't eat. I stuck with the salad and beverage.

Angela waved me over to the usual table, but I shook my head, and nodded towards Edward's. She wiggled her eyebrows again, and Alice frowned. I wanted to explain to her it was just for twin day, that I wasn't choosing her brother over her or anything weird like that.

Edward made eye contact with me, and patted the empty seat next to him. I sat down, and saw him barely touching his food.

"Hey," I smiled and set my red lunch tray on the table, and sat. Tanya Denali was on my right, and she looked down at her food, smiling widely.

"Who's your twin, today?"

Tanya looked amused and then laughed, "I don't really do twin day, Bella. I have a twin everyday, and dressing like her is kind of elementary school."

I giggled, (yes, giggled—don't judge!), "Makes sense. I guess if I were you I wouldn't want to participate either."

"Well it's lucky you aren't me, because you got the best twin ever."

I turned to look at Edward, whose cheeks turned red, "Um, yeah." He said.

"Yeah, I am pretty lucky," I said. His face now looked like a tomato, and I smiled.

Jasper looked at me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, and I shrugged. He shook his head.

Emmett and Rosalie were twins today. They both wore "Spartan's Athletics" dark grey t-shirts, and blue jeans. But what made them really cute was that they were both wearing matching aviators, which in the funky-lit cafeteria was useful.

"You guys look cute," I said.

Rosalie smiled, and pushed the aviators farther up the bridge of her nose, "Yeah, Em and I are two peas in a pod."

Emmett put his arm around her and said, "I'm pretty cute, so that would make sense, this one is a different story though," and with that started ruffling her hair.

I looked down, it felt now like I was watching a private moment, and started to pick at my salad. The rest of the table started to converse, while Edward and I stayed quiet.

"Bella," he leaned his head down so he was by my ear, "You barely got anything to eat."

I shrugged but kept my eyes on the greens, "I'm not that hungry."

"You might be later."

I turned my head, "Okay, dad." I meant to tease him, but it came out harsher.

"I'm just looking out for you."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry." I wanted to tell him I wasn't hungry because I was too nervous. A boy had never walked me to my classes before, or saved me a seat at his lunch table. And now a boy I _really_ liked was doing just that.

"It's okay, here-have my apple." He put it on my tray.

"Thanks."

I put my left hand on my lap, while my right hand toyed with apple. Edward's right hand slipped over mine. He placed them in the space between our seats and swinging our joined limbs. I looked over at his face, but he was looking down at his tray, smiling.

I looked back to my tray, and smiled as well. His fingers started to apply pressure on mine, rolling them between his long fingers. My heart started to beat faster, and I wanted to do something, anything. I wanted to reenact his ministrations, but if I did that I was afraid it might not work, I might get in the way, so I just stayed still, enjoying. Meanwhile my stomach decided to train to be an Olympic gymnast by doing somersaults and flips.

After a couple minutes, (I think they were minutes), Edward stopped. Before he could pull his hand away, I started to massage his fingers the way he did for me, and I heard him exhale next to me. Was it possible he liked me? After all of today, the signs were there. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but it seemed possible.

The others started to stand up with their various bags and trays, signaling it was time for class. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to stay and have Edward's hand in mine, but I had gym.

"We should probably get to class," his lips were close enough to my right ear that I could feel his hot breath, and shivered.

"Yeah, okay."

We took our trash, and then he took my hand while walking me to gym.

"So, Bella," Edward said.

"So, Edward," I said.

He laughed, "Alright, smartass. Are you going to the homecoming game?"

I groaned, and he gave me a funny look, "Yeah. I'm going with Seth."

Edward raised his eyebrows, "Seth . . . Clearwater? Leah's little brother?"

I nodded, "The one and only."

He dropped my hand, and I frowned. "We're just going as friends though, he kind of save my-"

"Here's your next class," He smiled; he didn't seem perturbed by Seth asking me, (not that he should've).

"Oh, thanks."

xoxoxo

Edward was outside the gym when I finally got out of the locker room. He smiled and took my hand in his, (not finger massaging, thank God. If he did that again I could not be held accountable for my actions), and gave me a few squeezes.

"How was gym?"

I snorted, (I really just needed to stop), "Newton thought it would be fun pass to me now that we're in our basketball unit."

Edward frowned, "You don't like basketball? Or you don't like Newton?"

"Both."

He laughed, "Well then."

"What class did you just have?" I felt selfish, he knew all of my classes, but I didn't know any of his apart from science.

"Band."

I smiled; Edward was a phenomenal piano player. I had seen him play on only a few occasions, but each time I felt transported to a whole new dimension.

"Piano, then?"

"You remembered?"

Of _course_ I remembered, "Edward, you are the best piano player I've ever heard." He was also the only one aside from Mrs. Leonard, my music teacher from elementary school.

"You must not see too many pianists, then," he smirked.

I shook my head, "Don't do that, you're amazing."

He looked down at me through his glasses, and furrowed his brows, "Thank you."

xoxoxo

After bio, I said goodbye to Edward, and went to my locker, before realizing I had no way to get home. After gathering my items, I sat on the school's front steps, overlooking the wet parking lot, and took out my Samsung Shit. The Chief would just have to pick me up, then.

I started to dial his number when a voice said, "Bella, c'mon," I looked over and saw Edward, frowning at me. "Who are you calling?"

"Papa Swan?" Was that bad?

He cocked a brow and crossed his arms over his tuxedo-chest, "Bells, you _do_ know that I'm taking you home, right?"

I didn't like it when people called me "Bells" aside from Charlie or Alice, it didn't feel right. I wished I could say that when Edward said it, I liked it. But I didn't. I wish he had his own nickname for me.

"Um . . ." I pressed the red hang-up button, and stood.

He rolled his eyes, "Bella, I brought you to school, of course I'll give you a ride home."

"Oh."

We started walking towards the silver Volvo, when I said something stupid.

"Edward? Can you not call me, 'Bells'?"

He looked down at me and frowned, "Why?"

"I just-" How could I explain that I wanted him to call me 'babe' or 'sweetheart' or even 'toots'? "I feel like, if we're twins, we should have our own nicknames for each other."

Edward smiled at that, "Alright, what'll it be then? 'Agnes'? I quite like Agnes, actually."

He was going to get it, "How about you, then? What about I call you 'Bertha'? Or maybe 'Eunice'?"

Edward scowled, "Why do I get a girl's name?"

"Fine, how do you feel about 'Randall'?"

"Surprisingly good, actually."

"'Randall' it is, then."

He opened the door for me, "After you, Agnes."

I laughed and hopped in, "Thanks, Randall."

We drove to my house before I noticed that it was just Edward and I, no other Cullens. "Hey, Randall?"

"Mhm?" He parked on the curb.

"Where are Alice and Emmett?"

"Emmett has football, and Alice is at homecoming planning committee."

"Are you going back to pick them up?"

He laughed, "No, Mama Cullen will be doing that. It's my one day a week where I don't have after school activities, so she relieves me of sibling duty."

I nod. Sometimes Edward was so confident when in my presence, and other times so shy.

When we pull in to my drive, (cruiser free), I turn to him in my seat, "Thanks so much for driving me today, and for saying yes to being my twin."

"Yeah, we're pretty awesome at twinning, huh?"

I beamed, "Yuppers."

"Hey, can we work on some biology homework?" His eyes were glassy, and his eyebrows were raised high, and I could see his fingers fiddling nervously.

"Sure, what day?" I am cool, calm and collected.

"Well, what are you doing right now?"

Edward wanted to hang out. With me. Right now.

"Sounds great," I said. What else did I have to do?

We walked in together, in to my house, and it occurred to me, had Edward ever been there before?

"So, here's the kitchen." I gestured to the small room, "I mean, it's not huge or anything, but it's only me and Charlie."

Edward nodded, and then took a seat at the two-person table by the front window, and started to take out his books. I liked seeing him there, in my house, doing work. It felt natural, like he was always meant to be there.

"Do you want anything?" C'mon, Swan! Be the hostess.

He looked up, his dark brows furrowing, and I had to fight the urge to lick them. _Lick _them? Did I just have the urge to fucking lick Edward Cullen's eyebrows? He shook his head, "I'm good right now."

I motioned towards the fridge, "Well, I'm going to pour myself some OJ." That's right, I drank OJ at three-thirty in the afternoon.

When I sat down opposite Edward, I saw his textbook open with our worksheet right next to it. He was chewing on the end of his pen. I gulped. Seeing his pink lips pouting on that pen made me want to kiss them. They looked so soft and plush.

"So, should we compare answers after we finish?" I said.

He nodded, deep in thought. I sipped my OJ, and brought out my own textbook, worksheet, and iPod with ear buds. I pressed one of my many study playlists, and got in the zone. I turned the volume down low so that it became a faint hum in my ears and not a distraction.

After an hour of productive working, I looked up and saw Edward staring at me. He green eyes bored into my own, and I remembered with embarrassment that my 3D glasses were still on. I took them off and set them on the table.

"You sure you don't want anything?"

Edward shook his head, "Nah, I'm good. You finished?"

I nodded. I had answered all the questions, but I'd probably reread the chapter later tonight. So he took my worksheet and bobbed his head, focused on our answers. Mazzy Star played in my ears, and though I'm usually jittery around Edward, at that moment I couldn't feel more relaxed.

Once we debated certain answers and agreed on others, I didn't want Edward to leave. It was fun doing homework with him, (that sounded lame), he was easy to be around. So when he made no move to leave, I didn't make him.

We sat there for hours, just doing homework. I'd forgotten I even lived with Charlie, until his cruiser pulled in.

"Fuck," I muttered, one ear bud in my ear, as it had been since we compared answers. The lights on the cop car hit the window in a blinding light, and I saw Edward squint.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never had a boy over without Charlie home," my voice was soft. I'd never had a boy over _period_.

He nodded, "Don't worry, Charlie knows me, right? I'm just Edward Cullen." The way he said it was bitter, and I didn't like the phrasing either. He would never be 'just Edward Cullen', to me.

"You still have a wiener," I gave him a resigned smile.

Charlie padded up the front steps and opened the unlocked door. He wore his navy uniform, and took care of his gun. Guns freaked me out, always had and always will. He came into the kitchen, and stopped short in the doorway at seeing Edward Cullen. Charlie's eyes flickered between the two of us at the table, and I shifted nervously while Edward stood up.

"Hello, Chief Swan," and then he shook his hand. "It's nice to see you again." He flashed him his crooked smile, and even though it wasn't directed at me, I smiled as well.

"Hey, Edward . . ." Then I understood what was so strange: Edward and I were dressed exactly alike. Charlie wouldn't know that this week was Spirit Week.

I started to giggle, trying not to smile. Both guys looked at me like I was on crack, but then Charlie joined in.

"Edward, look at you, and then look at me," I smiled up at him.

He did as I asked, and then started to grin, "I feel a little silly now."

"You should, Randall." Charlie frowned at that, but asked no questions.

"So, Edward, what are you doing here?" Charlie said.

"Oh, well, sir, Bella and I were twins today for twin day. I picked her up so I took her home as well, but we're lab partners in biology so we thought we'd do some work."

Dad nodded, that was a sufficient excuse, especially since our work was stacked on the table and we were in the kitchen and not my bedroom. Not that any boy, (obviously), had been to my bedroom, (or ever would in the foreseeable future).

"So, I take it Bells, you didn't start dinner?" When he had afternoon or night shifts, I did dinner.

I blushed. Well, fuck. "Um, no."

"Alright, pizza it is. Edward, would you like to join us?"

Edward frowned, "You know, sir, I really would, but I think my mother would probably want me home soon since it's a school night. I wasn't paying attention to the time before," he admitted.

Charlie nodded. This was also a good answer. Curfews were important to Police Chief Swan.

"Well, it was good to see you, Edward. Come 'round anytime. Your studies are important." I had never introduced my Dad to a boy before, (I guess Edward didn't count since Charlie knew him his whole life), but I could tell he _really_ liked Edward. He basically invited him here to be a good influence on me.

"Thank you, Chief." This 'chief' and 'sir' business was good.

"I'll see you out?" I said as Edward gathered his work and put them in his bag.

Charlie went into the living room, and turned on baseball, as I walked Edward out, and then to his car.

"Today was really fun," I said, and then mentally face palmed myself. "Really fun?" It wasn't a _date_. It was a _school_ day.

"I completely agree, we should be twins next Spirit Week," he smiled as he got into his car.

I waved as he drove away.

My earlier premonition had been correct: this was the best day of my life.

Later that night I checked my e-mail, and saw that Alice had sent me the pictures of Edward and me from today. They were mostly from my front steps, but there was one from lunch where we were smiling up at each other, and one from in between classes somewhere, both laughing. I downloaded them all.

My favorite by far was the one of both of us pointing at the camera, mouths open wide, and looking all around ridiculous in our outfits right on my front doorstep. I went to my Facebook. Would it be weird if I made this my profile picture? My current one was of me at last year's winter formal.

I uploaded it to my profile and captioned it: "Randall & Agnes, Twinning 2k14. With Edward Cullen." I tagged his face. I kept my computer open as I got ready for bed, wondering if he even went on social media very often, and if he did, would he think it was weird that I did this?

When I came back from the bathroom after washing my face, I hear a couple of pings from my laptop, and walked over to it and clicked on my notifications.

_Edward Cullen liked your photo._

_Edward Cullen commented on your photo._

_Edward Cullen tagged you in a photo._

I clicked to my photo first, and saw he commented, "We're cool." And then: "Best twin day ever." I liked both of his comments and then went to the photo he tagged me in.

He changed his profile picture to one of the ones Jasper must've taken by his locker where my tongue is out and only one eyebrow is raised, while looking over at Edward on my other side. Edward was doing the Elvis Presley lip, eyes wide and both eyebrows raised, looking back at me. The quality wasn't very good, so it wouldn't be one of those super-liked photos, (my picture's quality wasn't that great either), but we looked happy. His caption was "Not Eunice. Not Bertha. With Isabella Swan."

I responded on the photo, "Who's that weird chick beside you? You need better friends."

He liked it, and commented back immediately with, "I like my friends just fine, thanks."

I like his comment, and then closed the laptop screen shut.

xoxoxo

The next day was Western. I hated Western. It was stupid. We _were_ Western. We lived in fucking Washington State. But of course Western _really_ meant cowboys. I put on jeans, and decided to wear my _Firefly_ shirt, because that was like a space western (did you see their getups?), as well as my red flannel hanging loosely over top.

I pulled into school as the Cullens got out of their Volvo, and cringed. Alice would tell me I half-assed it, today. I jumped out of my truck's cab, bracing myself for the impending wrath.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what on earth? And don't say you wore flannel, that's what Edward said and it got him no where."

I looked up at her, stalking on the wet pavement towards me. Edward followed slowly behind her, smiling at me. He too was wearing flannel, but that was about as cowboy Edward Cullen would get.

"Hey, Agnes."

I grinned so wide that I could give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money, "Hey, Randall."

"Weirdos. Spirit Week is very important! You can't just throw on something you would normally wear!"

"In my defense, I am wearing my _Firefly_ shirt with Serenity on it. And that show really is a space western."

"Shut. Up." Alice responded, while Edward chuckled.

She grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards school, leaving Edward by my truck, frowning.

"We can't just leave Edward, Al!" I said, (probably loud enough for him to hear).

"Why the hell not?" We went towards my locker, and she shoved me against it, "Alright. Spill."

I frowned, "About what?"

"How long have you wanted to fuck my brother?"

I sputtered. Fucking Edward sounded nice, but reality check? Never going to happen. Besides, at this point, it was probably too late to tell Alice without a blow-up. I'd like him for three years. She'd _kill_ me. But then again, she didn't tell me about Jasper Whitlock.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine, be that way. But just know he probably wants to fuck you just as much as you want to fuck him."

"Can you stop saying 'fuck'?"

"You say it all the time."

"Yeah, but you're making me uncomfortable."

She rolled her eyes. I could tell she was getting angry.

"And let's say I did _like_ Edward, hypothetically, you can't get angry about it."

"And why not?"

"Because you didn't tell me about Jasper."

I watched her expression turn from wide-eyed to shaking her head, coming up with an excuse, and then huffing and stomping her foot.

"How?"

"How what?" I said. I was playing with her, I knew to what she was referring.

"How long have you known?"

I shrugged, "A couple weeks ago when I saw you staring at him during lunch."

She groaned and hit her head against a locker next to mine.

xoxoxo

During lunch I sat with my usual people, who were all discussing the upcoming dance, and what they were wearing. Ben and Angela already coordinated, but we all wanted to hear about it. Edward and I looked at each other a few times, smiling.

xoxoxo

After gym, (I made up the injury excuse again), I walked to the bio lab and saw Edward sitting at our table, looking up as I plopped down.

"I liked your profile picture, Randall."

He smiled and looked down, "Yeah, well not too many of my pictures on there include me next to a beautiful lady, so . . ."

He thought I was beautiful? I blushed, "I can't say that any of my pictures have me with a gorgeous guy." Shit, I took that too far.

Edward snapped his head and looked at me for a while, taking in my sheepish expression before smirking, "Gorgeous, huh?"

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Don't go getting a big head, now."

"So . . . do you think the Chief liked me?" He looked nervous.

I grinned, "He basically asked you to come over any time you'd like to, so yeah. I'd say he thinks you're okay."

"Cool."

* * *

**A/N: GO REVIEW!**

**xoxoxo**

**myownlittleinfinity**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dance

The final spirit for Spirit Week was always either "White-Out", (where everyone dressed in white), or "Black-Out", (where everyone dressed in black). This way we looked unified during the pep rally. Today, it was "White-Out", and to accommodate the pep rally at the end of the day, our schedule was squashed so that classes, (including lunch), were all fifteen minutes shorter.

I didn't own any white pants, so I wore jeans and one of Charlie's white t-shirts, (which had some oil stains around the neck).

When I saw Edward in the halls, he gave me a shy smirk, (who knew there were so many kinds of smirks?), and would wave. I, (of course), reciprocated, because fuck yeah Edward Cullen was waving at me in the halls.

During lunch Seth made me sit next to him, "We _are_ going to the game together."

"Yeah, because of fuckin' Newton."

He nodded, and then smiled deviously, "But now I have you all to myself, Belly."

"Ugh, god, Seth," Seth had a plethora of unflattering nicknames for me.

"Tell me," he cocked an eyebrow, his left arm draped along the backside of my seat, "How would you feel about being pinned?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, Mr. Birdie, since you asked . . ."

"I know, very fifties of me, but I really think it could solidify our relationship to the Chief."

We laughed and teased each other for the rest of lunch. It was nice to know that some guys really could just be friends with you.

xoxoxo

Biology being fifteen minutes shorter, sucked. If you told me I would've thought that a year ago, I might've scoffed in your face. But I really enjoyed biology. It gave me a chance to show off my intellectual prowess in front of the cutest boy in school. But today, since our class became only forty-five minutes we watched a movie. On mitosis. It was the worst. But it quickly became better when I heard soft snores coming next to me. I turned my head, and saw Edward slumped over in his stool on the lab table. His head was on his crossed arms, but his eyes were closed and his glasses were disheveled. I smirked; Edward Cullen had fallen asleep in AP bio. Classy.

I probably should've woken him up, but he looked really peaceful, and no one else seemed to notice but me. I resisted the urge to rub circles on his back.

When the bell rang he jerked up, his glasses hanging off his nose, and his head so straight on his neck he had a double chin, I laughed. He scowled at me, (though it was a very sleepy scowl), and narrowed his eyes.

"You should've woken me."

I shrugged, "You didn't exactly miss much."

We all filed out into the halls towards the gym for the pep rally, but I lost him in the masses. Once I people pushed each other through the gymnasium doors, I scanned the crowd, and quickly found Seth who was waving like a mad man at me.

"Belly! Belly!"

I flared my nostrils and ran to where he was, and took the seat next to him on the blue bleacher, "Stop calling me that."

He smiled, "Oh, Belly. How you toy with me."

I broke into a small grin, "Do you think we'll win tonight?"

Seth shook his head, "Now, Bella. When was the last time the Forks football team won _anything_?"

I sighed, "1989." We all had that date memorized-it was a source of pride for all of Forks, one that would probably never be repeated.

"Exactly. Now, don't forget it"

I scoffed, "Like I could."

And then the pep rally commenced. A Forks High School pep rally consisted of Coach Clapp coming to the front and announcing which sports team would be coming up to do their skit in between band performances as well as some student led cheers. The lights were dimmed, (but with the shitty ceiling lights, they flickered a lot so it really was a miracle that no one had a seizure), and the marching band was going insane in their ridiculous red and gold-tasseled uniforms.

The last sports team to get up to the front was always the football team, but their skits weren't usually funny. But this year, Jacob Black, (I had no idea what his position was), got up in a dress and make-up, shouting a cheer we all knew, jumping up and down waving us all to our feet to join him. The rest of the team went behind him, and all started screaming and chanting, and we were all pulled into a frenzy. Seth and I hopped with them in our places laughing and throwing our hands up in the air.

Then the cheer finished and we all cheered for them as they ran into the halls to the locker room to get ready for their game, and we all went to the football field.

"So, Seth, how do you feel about the guy sucking face with your sister getting up in a dress in front of the whole school?"

"Much better than I probably should."

I laughed, "He seems like a pretty cool guy. Our dads are tight."

"Yeah, he's been really good for Leah," Seth said.

I nodded, Harry Clearwater had died a few years back when we were all still in middle school, but Leah had taken it particularly hard.

"That's good, she's pretty awesome," I peaked over at Seth as we continued walking to the football stadium.

He pulled his lips to one side and wrinkling his eyebrows, deep in thought, "Yeah." He said.

We poured onto the steel, wet bleachers with the rest of Forks High, and somehow got into a row close to the front, where Ange, Ben and Jess found us.

The marching band went on to the field, playing "Seven Nation Army", and we all sat close. A lot of families were in the crowd, (there wasn't exactly a lot to do in Forks on a Friday night), with their little kids, and I wondered if Charlie was here.

Seth put his arm around me, and said "I see Newton, don't look or he'll come over."

I nodded and stayed in place, and in a couple seconds Seth dropped his arm.

"Sorry," he said.

I shrugged, "It's cool-hey, where's Alice?"

Angela and Jess looked around the stadium, and shook their heads, "I don't see her anywhere," Jessica said.

The opposing team must have arrived earlier, because they were already in a huddle, (which our guys did in the locker room), and the marching band went up and down the field. Cheerleaders started screaming and skipping onto the field, doing cheers, but I zeroed in on one, tiny brunette in the front doing high kicks and waving pom-poms.

"Ali?!"

The others followed my stare, and all of our jaws collectively dropped. Alice Cullen had the largest smile on the world and she was wearing _white tennis shoes_. Who was this person, and what had she done with the real Alice?

Then Seth started to yell, "Go Alice! WOOHOO!"

And we all joined in with, "Ali's number one!" and "You're my favorite". My favorite was when I yelled, "Take your shirt off!" No one heard me above the rest of the crowd's cries. The football team filed on to the field causing the rest of us civilians to go wild. Jacob Black, whose helmet was off, must've gotten ahold of some make-up wipes.

By half time, a lot of people left or went to get something from their cars or inside the school building. The stands started to empty out. Jess said goodbye, she needed her beauty rest and to try to finish her homework because on Sunday she planned to be "thoroughly fucked and hung-over". Ben and Angela also left so that they could have a movie night. Alice, meanwhile, was being flipped up in the air and giggling like mad. She certainly made me energetic. When did she try out? When did she start going to practices? Why didn't she tell me?

There seemed to be a lot of things we weren't telling each other these days.

Seth and I stayed in our places watching the cheerleaders and laughing. The marching band provided a soundtrack to the cheerleaders, but Seth stopped laughing, "Bella, what do you think of Bree Tanner?" He looked into the marching band, and I saw a brown haired sophomore being swallowed by a tuba that wrapped around her torso.

I giggled, "Do you like her?"

He shrugged, "I mean, I don't know."

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon, Seth. You can tell me anything."

Seth frowned, before looking up at me, "Alright, I'll tell you if you tell me whom you like."

"What is this, middle school?"

He shook his head, "Bella, a secret for a secret, it's only fair."

"Fine, but you go first."

"Alright, then yes. I've like Bree since the end of last year."

I raised my eyebrows, "Really? You should talk to her."

"I don't think so. I mean, she's in band and I have _zero_ musical talent."

"Seth, there are other things to her than music." I looked out onto the field to where she stood, and the poor thing was really too small to be marching around with that fervor she possessed with the tuba.

"Yeah, probably. Your turn."

"I don't like anyone."

"Don't give me that crap," Seth grinned at me, "I saw you look at Edward Cullen all of last year and now this one, so don't say you don't like anyone."

My eyes widened, was it that obvious?

"Hey, Bella!" Mike Newton sat on my other side, "Great game, right?"

Seth immediately put his arms around my shoulder and flashed Newton an amiable smile, "Hey man."

Being this close to Newton's head makes me wonder if his hair is actually made out of hay.

"Hi, Mike." I tried not to sound as if I wished he would leave, but I didn't succeed.

"Are you guys going to Riley's party after this?"

Nothing could've appealed less to me.

Seth saw my facial expression, and quickly jumped in, "No, we'll probably go to the diner or have movie night." We both knew that wouldn't happen, but I smiled to try to make it believable.

Mike's face fell, "Oh, alright. See you later, then?"

We nodded and he left. Seth took his arm down and I looked at him, "You are the bravest man I've ever known."

"You're dad's the chief of police."

"You're the second bravest man I've ever known."

He nodded, "Good."

Where Mike was sitting dipped down a little, and I turned to see Edward Cullen next to me, Jasper Whitlock sitting on the other side of Seth. Rosalie was behind us with the Denali twins.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you'd be here."

Jasper laughed and I twisted to look past Seth, "Not much else to do, is there?"

I scoffed, "Not really."

Edward tapped my leg, "Ali looks like she's having the time of her life."

We both gazed at the cheerleaders, and sure enough Alice Cullen was still imitating the energizer bunny. I laughed, "When she tried to get me to join a while back, I didn't realize she was serious. I thought she'd dropped the idea."

Edward frowned, "Did she say why she wanted to join?"

I shook my head.

"Well I think she looks awesome," Jasper said.

"Because she's in a short skirt?" I said. Boys were gross.

Jasper's eyes widened and he shook his head, "No, because she looks happy, like you guys said."

Jasper Whitlock: Southern Gentleman.

The game started up again, and we were all cracking jokes or cheering, screaming for our team. It felt natural for this group to be here, and Seth fit in easily, (though Seth was such an easy going guy, anyway).

By nine at night, the sky was dark, (though not cloudy thank god), and the stadium, (is it _really_ a stadium, though?), lights were on, and the Forks Spartans had lost. And by lost I meant that they were decimated by the opposing team.

We all grabbed our bags, and went to the parking lot with what remained of the crowd, most of us waiting for the football players or cheerleaders, (or in Seth's case, most likely a certain tuba player).

The group of us chilled by the Volvo, first, the marching band came out, and as Bree walked past, (no longer in Sergeant Pepper's clothes), Seth said, "Great playing, Bree."

Bree blushed and looked down, "Thanks, Seth. See you tomorrow at the dance?"

He nodded, and she kept going. I nudged him. Atta boy.

Edward poked me shoulder, "Are you going to Riley's?"

Was _Edward_ going to Riley's? It was hard to imagine Edward bobbing his head to rap and holding a red solo cup.

I shook my head, "Probably not, just head home, you?  
"I was thinking about it, but ultimately decided against going."

"Good life decision, Randall."

Edward tilted his head back and chuckled, "Thanks, Agnes."

At that moment Alice ran to the car from the school's front entrance, skipping, still in her uniform. She bounded up to the car, "How was I?"

I beamed, "Fantastic."

She widened her eyes, his enthusiasm becoming contagious to all around her, "Really? I worried it was too much."

Edward shook his head, "You even made me want to be a cheerleader."

"Ha ha, very funny."

Jasper smiled, "You were great."

Alice's smile morphed into a shy one, and looked down to the ground, "Thanks, Jasper."

"See you tomorrow?" I said.

She nodded, "Yes, I'll come over to yours to get ready, and then you can drive us."

I said goodbye, and walked to my car, Seth jogging up to me, "Bella? Leah went with Jake to Riley's or someplace, and I-"

"Get in," I motioned towards the passenger seat.

xoxoxo

By the time Alice came over at six, I had had a productive day of doing absolutely nothing. I stayed in my pajamas until four, (when I showered), but before that I was in my bed watching cat videos. Thank fuck for cat videos.

She went over to my computer, (exxing out off all YouTube tabs pertaining to felines), and put on the Backstreet Boys.

"There, now we have some appropriate listening material."

We didn't talk about the locker situation from Thursday, which was good. I didn't want to, I didn't want to accidentally make Al angry before the dance she put so much time into. Alice took my hair, dried it into waves, (however the hell that happened), and put it into a high ponytail. My makeup was red rouge with dark brows and lashes.

"Thank you," I said, looking up at her from my desk chair as she pushed a hand held mirror in my face.

She nodded, "My pleasure." Alice treated makeovers like a state matter.

"Do you want me to do you?" I wiggled my newly defined brows.

"Um, somehow I'm good." She shoved me out of the chair, "Here, hold this for me, that would help." Alice gave me the mirror.

She did her own hair and makeup in record time, and then put on her own dress.

It was a-line cut, and went in at the waist and then out again to the knees, all in a simple light pink. Understated, yet elegant. Fuckin' Alice, showing the rest of us up.

"Geez, Ali. Save some beauty for the rest of us."

She giggled, "Don't worry, you still look hot."

"'Hawt' with an 'a' and a 'w', or 'hot' with an 'o'? The distinction is important."

"The first."

"Good."

There was a pause, and Ali gave me a nostalgic smile, "When did we get so grown up?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Alice, no matter what, I love you." It felt needed, to reaffirm my love for her. She would always come first.

"Is this where you tell me you got someone else pregnant, but it was before we met?"

I nodded, "Exactly, babe. You know me too well."

"I guess we'll have to figure this out. What's her name?"

"Your mom."

Our mock seriousness dissipated as Alice scrunched her nose, "Gross! Leave Esme out of this!"

"If only that were the issue."

She looked at me for a second, and then realized my innuendo, "You suck, Isabella Marie Swan!"

She took a pillow from my bed, and threw it at my underwear-clad figure.

"Girls! Are you almost ready? We need to take pictures before you go!" Esme said from downstairs.

Well fuck, hopefully she heard none of what I said.

"Yeah! One sec!" I grinned at Alice, "Of course Mama Bear came to take pics. Charlie never would."

Alice looked at me, very serious. "What are you wearing?"

My face went blank, "Shit! Alice, I didn't even think about it."

She groaned, and went over to my closet. Ali took out a black, calf-length, satin dress with spaghetti straps and a horizontal cut boob-line, (I couldn't really call it a neck-line), that hung straight down.

"Wear a choker, and you'll look totally _Buffy_," she said.

I nodded, and threw it on, before taking my black choker, and my black chucks.

"Bella! You cannot wear _sneakers_ to _homecoming_."

Was she serious? She was wearing those tacky white tennis shoes. Alice's input was internally vetoed.

"It's fine."

We walked down the staircase, and she huffed and puffed. Esme and Charlie stood at the bottom waiting for us. While she had her _Nikon_ out at the ready, Charlie frowned at his own digital camera. Give him a gun, and he could hit the bulls-eye on the target, but give the chief of police a camera and all hell breaks loose.

"Dad," I walked a little faster to reach him, and took the camera from his hands, "This is how you turn it on, and this is the right button to take the picture."

I looked up at his face as he processed the information before bobbing his head in comprehension, "Alright, I think I got it, Bells."

"You two look _lovely_," Esme said from beside me. She held out her arms waiting for an embrace.

I didn't remember what it was like to hug my mother. But when I thought about it, I hoped it was like hugging Esme: safe and sound. Her arms were warm, and her chest inviting, taking me in and snuggling me up.

"Thanks, Esme."

She beamed, "Okay, go in front of the fireplace." Esme shooed us over to the living room, the TV on, (baseball the only program we seemed to watch), "Oh, Charlie, go turn that off."

He grumbled a little, but did, before turning to look at Alice and me. His shoulders fell a little. Charlie held his lips together tightly and his eyes grew glassy. I looked to Esme. Charlie and I didn't do emotion. We'd had enough of that.

"Alright, arms around each other," Esme said, but her voice was at a distance. All I could feel now was the stillness of my body and the rapid motion of everything around it. The air in the house, the wind rustling tree branches outside the living room window. This was what happened whenever Charlie or I thought too much about _her_, or got sad. We were stoic, we were each other's rocks. But when I looked back up at him, a camera was obscuring his eyes.

I felt Alice tug me to her and flashes rebounded across the room. The snapping and clicks sounded in a disorderly beat, until we were all done.

As we walked out the door and onto the pavement towards my truck, Charlie cleared his throat, "Bells? What are on your feet?"

xoxoxo

It was strange to see the school parking lot at night. All of the cars were parked in their usual spaces, but it felt wrong. I pulled in to my spot, and Alice and I walked to the gym, whose windows at the top were flashing reds and oranges. I couldn't tell if there were actually people in there, or just the DJ.

We each paid, and when I looked inside, it wasn't the same gym the pep rally was held-it looked like a jungle. In the entryway were long thin strips of bright green plastic. The bleachers were all folded up, and in their stead were the DJ's set-up and the snack area. Paper trees were hung all around the walls, the kinds with red snakes and vines. On the floor were large stickers of different creatures, such as frogs, or aforementioned red snakes. On the dance floor were quite a lot of people, who were throwing around a couple different plastic beach balls.

"Alice, when did you do all of this?" I kept peering all around me.

She giggled, "This morning with the others on SAC."

"Woah."

She grabbed my hand, and pulled me forward to where I saw Jess, who was dancing by the speakers alone. "C'mon, let's boogie!"

We all three twisted our hips and legs and shimmied to the floor in a ridiculous motion, as well as doing the classic disco move. The song changed to one with a more forceful beat, and Jess started jumping up and down pounding her fist in the air. We were so caught up in each other, that I didn't notice the influx of people.

I saw Ben and Angela coming in, holding hands. Her dress was an electric blue, and long, while his tie matched. When they spotted us, (me waving like someone from _Titanic_), they raced over, and started shaking their booties. I was pleased no one else called me out on my shoe choice, (like really, it's America).

We congregated in a sort of circle, the five of us, but then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Mike. Fucking. Newton.

His hair was gelled in its usual spikes, but her wore a suit and dress shoes. How lawyerly of him and every other male in the establishment, (besides the DJ, he wore some sort of Hawaiian shirt-which was strange).

"Wanna dance?!"

I shrugged, having never stopped moving to the beat. He pushed in beside me as the techno part of the song started, synthesizers blaring through the speakers, surrounding us all in its mainstreamness.

Mike took my hands in his, (very clammy), and started moving them back and forth between us. If it was anyone else I might've laughed. But it wasn't. I smiled politely, (I think, it may have turned into a grimace at some point), but he didn't really notice, he just kept wagging his head like a golden retriever.

I looked over at the rest of the group. Jess had a palm in front of her mouth, trying to contain laughter. Angela and Ben stared wide-eyed at the display while Alice motioned towards the snack table and left.

After the song ended, he nodded very formally, "Thank you," and walked off.

I turned to the rest of them, with a look that said, "Why the fuck didn't anyone help me?"

I surveyed the rest of the room when my heart stopped at the entrance. Edward Cullen was walking in in a suit and tie. The rest of the men looked fine in theirs, but there was something particularly attractive about Edward in a suit. Maybe it was the way the cuffs easily graced his wrists, or how the black enhanced his pale skin, (which in turn augmented his eyes).

And holy fuck he was wearing the glasses.

I quickly looked down. The white on my converse were dirty and turning beige, making my legs look stubby. Why did I wear these? Why did I not heed to Alice and Charlie's advice? Why was Edward Cullen here? He _never_ went to the dances. Not the last two homecomings, at least. He went to prom last year, (I saw the pictures on facebook, and I remembered hearing Alice talk about tux shopping), but he only went most likely because Esme made him.

No one else seemed to notice my momentary panic. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

"Hey, Bella!" Edward said by my shoulder left shoulder, fighting to be heard above the obnoxious rap.

I nodded. I was a serious, classy, cool and collected lady. I could talk to a boy at a dance. I could talk to Edward Cullen at homecoming.

"Hey, Edward! I didn't think you would come!"

He smirked, "And miss out on seeing you in a dress?"

I blushed, "There would have been pictures!"  
He shook his head, "Not the same! I already missed it last year! Goddamn matheletes!"

Was that where he had been? Had he been at the homecoming my freshman year?

"Did you have a competition?"

Edward sighed, and pulled my arm to a different side of the room, leaving my friends behind without a second glance. Other couples were talking here it was quieter.

"Yeah. Sorry, thought we could talk better here."

Did he think this would be whole conversation? Did he want it to be? I should stop asking myself rhetorical questions.

"No, it's all good." Easy, breezy Bella made an appearance.

"Cool."

"Did you guys win?"

Edward shook his head, "Lost, actually. Not really worth it in the end, huh?"

I laughed, "I guess not."

"We're going to take it down slowwwww, ladies and gents. Grab a partner," the DJ said through a mic.

"Wanna dance?" He held out his arms, cotillion style.

Could this really be happening? I nodded, (perhaps a bit too vigorously), and placed my palms into his. They were nothing like Mike's, they were steady and soft, which I knew previously, but it was always nice to get a refresher. His glasses hung low on the crooked bridge of his nose. His chin was so close to my forehead as he pulled me into him-our bodies flush against the other.

We both peered at our feet, trying to gauge how they would move with the other.

"Nice shoes," Edward smirked when I looked back up at him.

"Thanks, I've been making good life decisions since '98."

He chuckled. I could feel the low reverberation of it in his stomach, spreading a jolt of warmth through my toes to my head. I felt giggly, I felt good.

"And here I thought homecoming was a formal affair."

"My last name's 'Swan', can't get more elegant than that."

He took our hands to his shoulders, leaving mine there, and then sliding his palms down my arms, making my skin tingle. I shivered. His palms settled in the curve of my lower back.

Edward dipped his head to my right ear, his breath sending prickles up and down my neck, "Are you cold?" His voice was low.

I pulled our chests even closer as I wound my fingers together at the base of his neck, the ends of his hair tickling me. My head lay on his chest, my eyes shut. I could feel the heaving of his chest, and the thrum of his heart different from the pace of the song. His head lay tilted on the right side of my head. Awareness flooded my body as we swayed together. It felt perfect.

If I thought about all of it at once, I was sure my brain would combust. So instead I focused on one thing at a time. I started with the hair on my fingertips. It was soft. Edward breathed in sharply as I ran my fingers through his scalp.

His heartbeat became more erratic. Oh shit, was I making him uncomfortable?

"Is this okay?" I didn't have to speak loudly.

"Yeah," his voice sounded shaky.

The song ended, and others joined the couples around us talking. And we broke apart.

Edward's hair stuck up in the back, and I grimaced. He looked down at me, his eyes staring at mine, and then licked his lips. My god his lips looked so plump and dark in the flashing lights around us.

"Thank you," I said.

He nodded, "Yeah, um . . . yeah."

I wanted to stay here with him; I was getting that feeling that I got at lunch on Wednesday. What was happening? It was a crush before, but was I starting to really _like_ Edward? Crushes meant that you didn't know them, but you thought they were cute and attractive. But now, what I felt was different. Like his whole being set mine on alert, but in the good kind of way.

Edward locked eyes with someone across the room, and I turned to see Jasper.

"Hey, I'm going to let you get back to your group of friends," he said, looking down at me again.

I nodded, "Oh, okay." Why was he acting so awkward? Didn't this whole week mean something?

"Bella, will you dance with me again, later?" His eyebrows were furrowed, (those delicious eyebrows). This, this nervousness was familiar. That confirmed that it _did_ mean something.

I smiled, "I would love to."

He smiled, and then walked away to where Jasper was by the entryway.

I turned to my group, and saw them engrossed in each other. To me, dancing with Edward felt earth shattering, but to my friends, it must've seemed natural. We were twins on twin day. I went and joined them. Seth was here, dancing in a snazzy grey suit.

"Lookin' good, Clearwater!" Ahh, back to shouting.

He nodded and smiled, "Thanks! Fancy shoes!"

I hit his upper arm, "They're Gucci!"

Seth threw his head back and chuckled.

xoxoxo

Across the gym, I would make eye contact with Edward, who stuck by the wall, sipping some punch with Jasper and the Denali twins. Then Mike stepped into my view point, "Wanna dance?"

I looked over, would anyone be my savior? Jess made eye contact, and said, "No! Bella, you can't go, I need you to touch up my makeup!"

I nodded at her, and looked over at Mike, widening my eyes and wrinkling my brows, "I'm sorry!"

Jessica grabbed my wrist and tugged me into the hallway outside the gym, no one else was out there.

"Okay, what the hell is going on with Mike?"

I pouted, "I don't know," I paused, "He's started coming on to me this week. He tried to ask me to the game, but then Seth saved me. He even tried to _sit_ with us at the game, after you guys left! It was _so_ awkward. And then he invited me to that party."

"He obviously likes you, you need to tell him you don't feel the same way."

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Oh believe me, he does." Jess crossed her arms over her chest, "You can't just be nice girl Bella."

"But we have class together, I can't be _mean_."

She rolled her eyes, resting more weight on her left leg than the other, jutting out her hip, "He's asked you to dance twice, right?"

"Right."

"And you don't want to dance with him again?"

I shook my head, "No. He's so . . ." I looked around, and finally settled on, "persistent."

Jessica laughed, "Well, go in and tell him you don't like him. It's getting painful."

I agreed. I strutted past Jess back into the gym, towards where Mike stood, dancing with my friends. He looked over and smiled at me.

I smiled back, and waved, stopped in front of him. He took my hands and tried to dance but i tore my hands away and shook my head, "Mike?"

He looked nervous, "Yeah?"

"I don't know if you . . ." I was starting to feel shaky. Why couldn't I just be invisible? "I don't know if you meant to come off this way, but I just-I like someone else!"

He nodded. I hated having to shout in here.

"Okay! Yeah, that's cool! Friends?"

My shoulders dropped, tension being relieved that I didn't know existed. Relief flooded into me, "Definitely."

My eyes automatically went to that wall, but a different Cullen was in Edward's place. There was Alice talking to Jasper. My head jerked as I searched the gym for a sign of copper hair, or Clark Kent glasses, but there was none. I walked out into the hallway where Jess and I just were, but no one was out there.

Edward Cullen was gone.

xoxoxo

"So, it looks like you had a good time with Jasper," I said to Alice as I opened my door into the truck's cab.

Alice grinned, "Yeah, it was nice." She wiped off the leather interior, (not that there was anything on there), before she sat down.

"'Nice'? That's almost as bad as saying 'he has a good personality'."

She giggled, "No, not 'nice' like _that_, 'nice' like-like he asked me about me, and what I like. Even though he probably knew half of the answers, he still asked. That kind of 'nice'."

"Then 'nice' is a good descriptor," I twisted the key in ignition and pushed down on the gas pedal.

"Yeah, and to think, if Edward hadn't left I wouldn't have had a chance to talk with Jasper."

I was pulling out of the space, and then stopped and turned to look at her, "Do you know why Edward left?"

She frowned, "Um . . . no. Sorry I don't keep tabs on my brother for you."

I shook my head, as if I my mind was an etch-a-sketch, "Right, sorry. It's just that—never mind."

We drove to her house in silence. I pulled up to her house, and as Alice opened the door, she turned in her seat to face me, "Bella, I saw you dancing with Edward."

"Okay . . ."

"It's just, I don't-"

"You wouldn't want me to date your brother?"

Alice frowned, fidgeting with the folds in her dress, "I love you both, I do. I just-oh you know, Bella. It would feel weird, wouldn't it?"

"Alice," her blue eyes were wide, and she looked scared. I couldn't do that to Alice. I couldn't. "It's not even a possibility. Edward doesn't like me."

And it was true; if he did he wouldn't have left before our second dance. Sure he'd dropped hints, but maybe he was just flirting. He was going to college next year, and who best to practice his flirt with than his little sister's best friend. Bella Swan.

Alice exhaled, "Okay. I feel terrible, I shouldn't have said anything." She started to get out, but I grabbed her upper arm.

"Alice," she turned back to me, "You'll always come first, before any boy."

She gave me the sad smile that reeked of sentimentality, "Bella Bean? I know things have been weird between us lately, but it's the same here. You'll always be my number one."

Don't cry, do _not_ cry.

"Good, it shouldn't be any other way," and then she got out of the car, and I sped off, back to my pajamas and cat videos.

xoxoxo

Our fearless chief of police had fallen asleep in front of the television in our recliner with the blue blanket thrown over him. What if I didn't come home? What if I decided to get drunk-I could be stumbling home right now, or in a ditch somewhere, and here Charlie would be in the comfort of his house?

I nudged him, "Dad? Dad you gotta wake up now-it's twelve-thirty."

He bolted up right; sleep in his eyes, and hair sticking in all directions. Charlie looked _so_ out of it.

"Bells? What are you doing out that late?"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Um, homecoming?"

He looked down at me and then nodded, "Right, yeah, sorry. Just a little tired, I guess."

"Yup." Honestly? I just wanted to go up stairs and sleep.

"So, how was it?" Charlie rubbed the back of his neck with a grimace on his face; he must've twisted it in a strange angle.

"Okay, I guess."

He stood up and stretched out his arms and yawned, "Well, then- let's get to bed."

xoxoxo

When I woke up I laid in bed for a while. But I decided to go to my computer and see what was new in the world of social media. Jess had posted a bunch of pictures of me when I wasn't looking, most of them selfies with our group in the background. One picture even included Mike and I boogying. Gag.

I clicked on the chat bar, and saw Edward was on, so I pressed down on his name, and then typed.

_Hey! Where did u go last night?_

I waited, until the "seen" was underneath my message, and his green dot vanished. Edward

Cullen went offline.

xoxoxo

My truck pulled into my usual space as the Cullen Clan exited their own vehicle. I pondered waiting until they were safely inside the school building, but Alice obliterated that idea when she came bounding up to my window.

"Hey, silly! Whatcha doin' in there?"

My lips curled into a smile, "Just avoiding the inevitability that is school."

She giggled, "Well stop prolonging it; the anxiety will make you _crazy_."

We both laughed, "Okay, okay, step back. Swan is opening up the hatchet." I grabbed my backpack from the passenger seat, and slid out of the truck's cab.

"So . . . I might've been wrong about you and Edward."

I frowned at her, "What do you mean?"  
"You and Mike looked pretty cozy in that pic of Jess's."

I blanched, "I'm sorry, you mean when he bombarded me?"

Alice raised her eyebrows and bit her lip from laughing, "_Oookay_, so maybe not."

"Yeah, more like a definitely not."

As we walked up the front steps, someone barged in between us, and put his sweaty arm around my shoulder, "Hey, Bella. How was your Sunday?"

Mike. Fucking. Newton. Was. Everywhere.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xoxoxo**

**myownlittleinfinity**


	4. Chapter 4: The Afterwards

**Hey all! Sorry it took me a while to update (inspiration is hard to come by these days). This chapter isn't as long as others (sorry not sorry?), so yeah. Hope you enjoy.**

**xoxoxo**

**Myownlittleinfinity**

* * *

Mike didn't sit with me at lunch, and to ward him off if he did, I scooted my chair very close to Seth's.

Edward and I had a _moment_ when we were dancing. I knew we did. The way his body felt against mine, the softness of his hands, maybe I was imagining it, but I liked the way it felt. In the cafeteria I looked at his table, and saw how close he and Tanya D were. One of her arms snaked around his hunched soldiers, and the other patted his bicep. She looked upon him dotingly, and when she flicked her gaze over to me, we held contact. And she glared. Tanya Denali just _glared_ at me. I returned my focus to our table.

xoxoxo

When I walked into biology, Edward was already seated, looking intently at our textbook. His black frames hung dangerously low on the bridge of his nose, and Edward's right hand kept pushing up the hair at the back of his head absentmindedly. As he read while he leaned forward, balancing on his left elbow. I pulled out the stool my stool and sat, but he didn't even look up. I lay my head down on my right upper arm as i faced my whole body towards his. We were on the same level, and he still didn't acknowledge my presence.

"Hey, Randall."

Edward stiffened and looked up at me, with a grimace, "Hi, Bella."

Bella. _Bella_. What did that _mean_?  
My chest was pounding fast and furiously, and I took a deep breath. "So where did you go Saturday night? We never got our second dance."

He looked away, apparently the old tile floor was more interesting than our conversation. "Um, yeah. I wasn't feeling well, so I went home."

I nodded, "That sucks." I sat up and turned to Mr. Banner up front.

xoxoxo

"So, do you want to get together on Friday night? Maybe watch some chick flicks?" My shoulder held up my cell phone to my ear, while I curled up in my desk chair, one leg dangling to keep spinning me. I adorned my "Forks Police Dept" sweatpants and an old Mariners shirt, with my hair up in a bun.

Alice paused on the other line, "I can't, Bells."

She '_can't_'? What could she be doing that I wouldn't know about it? This was _Forks_ for fucks sake.

"Oh, um, okay."

"_Bella_?" Great, she sounded vexed.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you want to know what I'm doing?"

Ahh, the focus would be on Ali now, "Sure, what's happening on Friday night?"

"I'm hanging out with Jasper."

I stood up from my chair, grasping at the phone with my right hand, "_Whitlock_?!"

She giggled, "Is there another?"

"Tell me everything. Right fuckin' now."

"Well . . . It started today right before history. Did I tell you he's in my history? He _loves_ it."

No, she _didn't_ tell me that.

"Okay . . ." I folded myself back into my chair, reverting to the twirling.

"Yeah, anyways, so he sits in the front row-"

I scoffed, "_Nerd_," I did my best imitation of an annoying bully.

Al huffed, "Stop! This is important!"

"I'll be better."

"Good. So anywho, I sit behind him. Funny story actually-on the first day I got there late and that was the only seat left, so I just took it."

"Great."

"Right, sorry, so he turns around in his chair, and smiles at me. You know the one, that lazy 'I'm-from-Texas-and-don't-have-a-care-in-the-world' smile?"

Strange enough, I didn't name Jasper's _smiles_, so I didn't really. "You mean his regular smile?"

She groaned, "Bella—come on. At least try to be helpful, I mean really."

"I'm sorry, but I don't pay the guy _that _much attention."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You instead like to _ogle_ my brother."

Alice could be anywhere in her fucking house, _anywhere_, and she wasn't exactly speaking softly.

"Ali! I do _not_."

"Do, too."

"No!"

"Gahh, back to me, please?"

"Fine." Fighting with her would be a lost cause anyways. She always won.

"Okay, so he does the smile, and puts his elbow on my desk. God, and those dimples, he should really come with a warning label."

"What would it say?"

"'Caution, extreme hotness. Avert eyes in emergencies.'"

"Interesting," I could think of a boy in her household that could use the same warning.

"Right? And then he asks, 'Whatcha doin' this Friday?'

"So I say, 'Not sure, how about you?'

"And he goes, 'I want to go to Port Angeles to see that new thriller, wanna come with me?'"

Alice's impression of Jasper was comical. She didn't even attempt his accent, her voice just got low.

I giggled, "Did you say, 'Why yes, and while we're at it can I have your babies, too?'"

Al gasped, "I did no such thing!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll have a great time with him."

"Yes I will." I could imagine her wiggling her eyebrows.

"You've already chosen your outfit, haven't you?" It was four days away; for God's sake it was Monday.

"Duh."

She wanted me to ask, I knew she did, "What're you wearing?"

"Well, since you asked," she increased her words per minute count by 50%, "I'm going with those fitted jeans I bought with you before school started-"

"Dark wash?"

"No, I was thinking light, because I'm going with the black vans-they still look pristine-and your black Yoda tee-"

"_You_ have my Yoda shirt?!" For months I'd been looking, one weekend I even turned my room upside down to find it.

"Yes, geez, no need to get pissy about it."

_Pissy_? That was once a regular in my shirt rotation. Obviously not anymore, considering the time it's been AWOL, but I missed it.

"Fine, wear it, but I want it back the next time I see you after the date. What if he asks about it?"

"Oh please, if I accounted for all the times you or Edward made me sit through all of those, it would add up to weeks. Believe me, if he asks I'll be fine."

I scowled, "Just don't lie and say you're a fan. You can't be _that_ cruel to the poor guy."

"I'm not going to _lie_ to him, especially about Star Wars. Anyways, the shirt looks good. It's baggy enough to flow, but still emphasizes the boobies."

I rolled my eyes. "'Boobies'? Are you a twelve-year-old boy?"

"Ugh, so persnickety. I can call my gals whatever I wish."

I spun towards my bedside table clock. 8:40. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Remember to focus on school."

"I've already done my homework, silly lady."

"'Kay, bye." I hung up and placed my phone on my desk.

I pushed my right foot off the floor at an angle to gain momentum. My arms wrapped around my left leg, and I drooped my chin to rest on it. The room spun around me in blurs of warm oranges from my bedside lamp, dark purples from the sheets, and mahogany from my floors. Light from our tiny black street lamp filtered in through my front window, along with the blackness and the clicking of crickets that overcame my thick window.

Alice got everything she wanted. Always. If something dissatisfied her, she fixed it. Alice advocated. She was the kind of person who I didn't think would return for our high school reunions: she'd be over it. Over Forks. Over me.

She would make a mark, and I'd be stuck in Forks, keeping Charlie from a heart attack brought on by too much steak consumption at the local diner.

xoxoxo

I was running late. I never ran late. Bella fucking Swan may not have had tons of control over her life, but she could at least stay punctual!

_It's okay, everyone runs late once in a while_, I thought. My truck tore through the slick black pavement to get to school on time. I had a ritual. I liked to be there to watch the Cullens get out, or at least be there while they walked to school. I didn't want to miss it, but even if I did, cutting it _this close_ was a bad idea.

I pulled into my usual parking spot, my tires squealing at my abrupt brake. I jumped out of the cab, backpack in one hand, and slammed the door. The only people present in the parking lot were the kids that _liked_ cutting it close. The kind that considered them rebels. News flash: we lived in the tiniest fucking town on the planet. You couldn't be a rebel.

I dashed through the halls, barely making it to English on time.

Mike stayed friendly, but mostly kept a distance. That was good, and safe. His liking me, if he did, felt more like suffocation.

In the halls, Tanya and Edward stayed close. It made sense, they had always been friends, and they were both seniors.

And she was beautiful.

I was pretty, more than pretty. I mean, I was hot stuff, but Tanya was far more developed. And taller. And really nice, (at least she was until the stare of death yesterday). She didn't have to be so kind to me on twin day, but she was, even though I paired up with the guy she liked. Would I be as cool?

Her comment about me having the best twin made sense, now.

Bree sat next to Seth at our lunch table. She was pretty cool.

"No way, I think Faith needed a father figure, one that the mayor provided for her," Bree said.

Jess shook her head, "That's kind of fucked up, remember when she tried to seduce him?"

Bree shrugged, "I didn't say it made sense."

Jessica crossed her arms, "I don't like her, I mean she pretty much broke up Buffy and Angel."

I couldn't stand it any longer, "Geez! Angel was trying to get rid of her, it's not his fault that Buffy let her feelings get in the way."

Seth and Ben ate very intently while Angela smiled to herself, reading a book at the table. Alice meanwhile, was sitting with Jasper.

"You know, Faith isn't that bad in _Angel_, her character is given more humanity," Bree said.

I smiled, "I always did like _Angel_ more than _Buffy_."

Jess grinned, cocking an eyebrow, "I know I liked Angel's bod more than I liked Buffy's."

I laughed, "Gross, Jess! I was talking about the TV shows, not the characters, though them, too."

"So, do you listen to a lot of tuba music?" Seth looked up at her.

Jess and I exchanged repressed smiles.

"Not really, tuba by itself doesn't sound as good as it does with a band."

"I still can't get over how you wear that thing! I mean, it's practically bigger than you," Jess said.

She giggled, "Yeah, it was especially hard in middle school."

xoxoxo

In bio Edward didn't notice me, and I pretended not to notice him. We'd known each other our whole lives, his mother became my mother, and yet he wouldn't look at me. Not once. A few times I caved and looked over at him, but it made no difference.

xoxoxo

Alice called me that night, gushing about her lunch with _Jazz_. What a dumb nickname. He had been very gentlemanly, and included her in their conversations.

"Edward didn't even seem to care I was there! He just kept to himself, mostly. No surprise there."

I almost asked if he and Tanya were official, and for how long and just plain how. But I didn't, the response scared me too much.

xoxoxo

On wednesday, Angela and Ben talked about their date night that Friday: babysitting. For some reason, Angela's parents trust that the two won't take advantage of their alone time together. Angela and Ben wouldn't do anything with her little siblings home, but still, not the brightest idea.

Jessica sat beside me, looking down at her food, widening her eyes in annoyance every time the couple spoke about their date.

"Hey Jess," I said, my voice quiet in the din of the lunch room.

"Yeah?"

"Want to catch a movie this Friday?"

She turned her head and smiled, "Why Ms. Swan, I think we should paint the town."

I laughed, "Deal."

We organized it then and there, we would go to the foreign film theater in Port Angeles, and see the worst.

xoxoxo

As school as the final bell rang on Friday, I jumped out of my biology stool, and ran for the halls. Jess and I were ecstatic to be getting out of Forks.

We met up by my car, and dropped our shit off at my house.

Neither one of us looked cute, we were in jeans and t-shirts with hair in high buns. I took to the highway, and Jess turned up the eighties station, giving way to the harsh yells of Pat Benatar.

We laughed and yelled the lyrics, daring the world to make us turn it down.

"So Bella," Jess turned down the volume knob, "How do you feel about Tyler Crowley?"

_Tyler Crowley_? I remembered the time he ate glue in fifth grade. We were eleven and he still ate glue.

"Um, neutrally?"

I looked in my side mirror, and turned my head quickly to my blind spot before changing lanes.

"Well, I like him." She said it with a finality, goading me to contest.

"Really? What brought this on?"

"Remember on monday how my hair looked greasy, and I was wearing those sweatpants?"

I nodded, focusing on the road.

"Well, he came up to me, and said I looked pretty. Like no joke, not even sarcastically."

"Shit, sounds like a keeper." I was fairly certain he was being sarcastic.

"Right?" Now the Human League played, and Jess and I fell into a comfy silence.

xoxoxo

The dumbest film there was Italian. We knew this not from asking the ticket guy, but by google translating all the titles. This one meant "Flirting Socks", after looking up the synopsis online, decided that we would _love_ to see an expose on Italian laundromats.

We buckled down into saggy red seats, made of worn cushions. It was dark in the theater, and it smelled musty. The floor stuck to the soles of my sneakers, and there was no AC.

"I feel like this was once a porn theater."

I looked over at Jess, who squinted as she surveyed the room, us being the only occupants.

I giggled, "Maybe. The screen is certainly the optimal size."

She snorted as she sipped her coke. "We should hang out more."

I nodded. Jess gave me a reprieve from anything serious. She hated serious, she stopped being so when her dad died in the eighth grade. Jessica understood what it was like to have one parent gone. It might not have been the same situation, but it was the closest to mine of anyone I knew.

"Yeah, we really should."

xoxoxo

Bottom line: the film sucked. But it didn't suck _so _much that you couldn't even laugh at it, it sucked to the point where Jess and I were on the floor.

We stumbled out of the theater clutching our stomachs, barely breathing. Some of the employees gave us _very _dirty looks as we made our way through the lobby.

It was still light out, andgoing home seemed like a shitty option.

"Bella, I know of a party going on not too far from here . . ."

We were on the sidewalk, and I stopped walking, "Do you know people in Port Angeles?"

She shrugged, "Yeah. I had to come here a lot in eighth grade for support group, and met other kids."

Going to a party sounded excellent, I had been slaving away all week and wanted to get down with my bad self.

We hopped in my truck, and she directed me to a neighborhood with identical victorians.

"Yup, this is where Chaz lives. God, the parties in Forks are _so lame_."

I followed her to the front door, upon which we rang the doorbell.

"It's open!" A voice yelled from inside.

The inside of the house was nice: it was a kitchen and a living room, with a staircase towards the back leading up one way and going down the other.

"Jess!" Someone bombarded her, pulling her into a gigantic hug.

"Hey Chaz," She giggled, pulling away.

Chaz had buzzed red hair, and an athletic build. He was taller than me.

"And whose your friend?"

"Bella," Jess said for me.  
"Ahh, is she your designated DD?"

I'd figured as much. I was mostly here to mingle and dance.

What I didn't count on was Jessica ditching me almost immediately to hang with "Chaz". I steered clear of the keg, and mostly sat on this couch with a bunch of other people I didn't know, and listened to them talk about other people I didn't know.

xoxoxo

Alice called me on Saturday at noon, gushing about her date.

"It was _so cool_," she babbled, as I sat on the floor of my bedroom, hunched over painting my toenails. My ear pushed the phone against my shoulder to keep it in place, and part of my back perched against the side of my bed.

"I'm sure."

"You have no idea, Bella Bean!" I didn't, Jasper was her Edward, no matter how fucked up that sounded.

"So tell me." I didn't want to know, not really. Her having everything she wanted made me feel so insignificant, both in her life and mine.

"Okay, so I didn't do that stupid shit of leaning up against him during scary bits."

I smiled into the receiver, "Heck no, you didn't."

"I hate it when girls do that, like grow a pair of ovaries and move on."

"Exactly."

"So, anywho, we get to the theater, and he bought me a hotdog-"

"He just bought you it, with out your input?" Douche move.

"No, he asked, and he also got me a soda, which I asked for thank you very much."

"Oh, no, Al, you didn't," I stopped painting my toenails, and looked straight ahead at my window sill. My heart beat loudly in my chest.

"What?"

"Did you do the thing?"

There was a silence on the other end before she responded, "Maybe?"

Alice perfected the art of putting a little bit of each beverage choice into her cup from the soda fountain. She had it down to a _science_. Unfortunately, she also looked twelve when she did so.

"Well, what was his reaction?"

"He smirked. Is that good?"

She lived with _Edward_, the _king_ of smirks. How the hell would I know?

"I don't know."

"Wow, you're helpful."

"I know right?" I went back to the electric blue polish

"So, we went into the theater, and at some point he put his arm around my shoulders."

"Jeez, did you guys talk at all?" This sounded like a pretty silent date.

"Duh, I'm just leaving that out for you."

"Why?" If I knew that I would have the complete story, (or Alice's version of the story).

"Because that's private, and probably boring for you."

"Ali, I don't need to know _what_ you talked about, just that you did in general talk."

"Oh," she chuckled, "Well anyways he kept his arm there for the rest of the time, I sort of snuggled in, and then after that he took me home."

What? "Alice, that's the worst summary ever."

"Why?"

"That's the shortest play-by-play you've ever given me. In seventh grade when Dave took you to that shit dance I got more details, and you guys didn't do _anything_."

"Screw you, maybe I'm more mature, now."

"You weren't more mature on Monday," it came out harsher than intended.

Alice paused, "You're being really shitty right now."

"You're right, I'm sorry." But I couldn't help but remember Homecoming night when she told me I couldn't date her brother, or the fact that she ditched us all the moment Jasper gave her any recognition. Sure, I sat with Edward on twin day, but the next day I was back in my regular spot. So was I being that shitty?

"Look, I don't feel like talking about this anymore, but see you on Monday?"

She didn't feel like talking. Alice Cullen didn't feel like talking.

"Yeah, sure. We cool?"

"Yeah."

I could tell we weren't.

xoxoxo

The rest of the weekend passed by, and it consisted of doing homework and stalking Edward on Facebook. Was he doing the same with me? I scoffed, why the hell would he be?

But still, Edward hadn't changed his profile picture, and neither had I. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell if he and Tanya were indeed dating, since he, like me, kept his relationship status private.

So it was on Sunday night I decided this: I would just tell him. Tomorrow, when I walked into school, I would tell him I liked him.

I was so sick of keeping it to myself, and I didn't want to do it anymore. This was what I envisioned Alice would do, after all.

xoxoxo

Monday morning I got to school early, and waited by the back of my truck, alternating stares between the Forks High School entrance for the Volvo and the usual Cullen parking spot. As if I looked there enough they would just appear.

When I saw their car pull-in, I felt like my extremities were about to explode. The anticipation and excitement were getting to me, making my knees shake a little. Edward got out of the car, his hair in its usual disarray, and the dark black glasses dominating his face. I tapped my foot, waiting for them to all get out so I could corner him. I would pull a Mike Newton and corner him. But then Edward went around to the passenger seat door, and opened it. Giving way to Tanya Denali's long and sleek form. She got out and hugged him.

I thought my heart was going to rupture right there in the parking lot. Leaving my body a bloody sticky mess, and everyone would wonder what happened.

I spun on my heels and walked quickly to the inside of the school, dodging the other incoming students and pushing past the others to get to the bathroom. I went into a stall, and willed myself not to cry, standing and looking straight at the faded blueness of the door. It didn't matter, none of this did. One day when I came back for visits and saw him, I would remember him as my crush, my old crush, and nothing more.

_You do not cry in school bathrooms, Bella_, I reminded myself.

When I felt able bodied I pushed myself out of the stall and bathroom, and went to my locker, avoiding everyone I could.

xoxoxo

Thus began the beginning of Jess and me. We hung out every time we could. She took me to more of those shit Port Angeles parties, as well as do homework together. We would just sit there, and talk about nothingness, a topic we both reveled in.

Alice sat exclusively with Jasper, at their _own_ table now. I guessed they were a thing, but Alice never said anything to me about it. I found out through Facebook, a fountain of both knowledge and strain. No confirmation on the Denali-Cullen conundrum.

I continued to sit next to Edward, but he ignored me mostly, until the Friday two weeks after Alice's date and the first Port Party, (as I had taken to calling them).

I sat down in my stool and faced him, who looked intently at his notes. These past weeks I had grown angry, not with myself, but with Edward. The more I thought of spirit week and Homecoming, the more I knew he had led me on.

"Did I do something that I'm unaware of?"

He looked up at me and frowned, "What?"

"You heard me. We've known each other our whole lives practically, and now it's like suddenly you don't even notice my existence." I tried to filter out any hurt in my voice.

He shrugged. He fucking shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

He was a huge fucking dick, a smart dick, a shy and wonderful dick, but a dick nonetheless.

xoxoxo

That night Jess and I headed to another party at Chaz's. These mostly consisted of hip hop turned down real low, Jess disappearing, and me sitting on a sofa with a bunch of mellow strangers.

I endured this for an hour, before the front door opened.

As the tall blonde walked in, I could hardly believe it.

"Tanya!" The boy next to me jumped off the couch and barreled towards her, encasing her in the most inebriated hug of all time.

Tanya Denali giggled in his arms, "Hey, Benny."

"Benny" let her go, and she surveyed the room, before landing on me. She raised an eyebrow.

"Bella Swan, what the hell are you doing here?"

I sat with my back straight and hands on my lap and shrugged, "Jess knows Chaz?"

Tanya nodded and walked past Benny, who just stared at both of us dreamily, and took his place on the couch. No one else in the room paid us any attention.

I wasn't sure how to act with Tanya, I mean she was dating Edward, (and I of _course_ was jealous of that), but she acted with such indifference now, opposed to a couple of weeks ago when all I received were glares.

We sat in close proximity, due to the crowdedness of the couch, and Tanya smiled at the others who noticed and greeted her (all by name might I add).

She turned to me, "So where is Jessica?"

Ahh, the million-dollar question, "No fucking clue."

Tanya raised an eyebrow, "So you're stuck with some teens whom you don't know?"

I did _kind_ of know them. Their faces all were familiar, "Sort of."

"Hmm," Tanya frowned, "Interesting, and where's Mike?"

I furrowed my brows looking up at her, (even sitting down she dwarfed me), "Why the fuck would I be hanging out with Mike Newton on a Friday night?" Well shit, I bet everyone thought we were together after Jessica posted those damn photos of us dancing at Homecoming, but that had been almost a month ago.

Tanya squinted and searched my face for any mendacity, "Well," she started out slowly, "Aren't you, you know, together?"

I couldn't stop the involuntary gag that followed, "Oh gross! No!"

"You're not?" She shook her head.

"_No_." I felt my pulse rise with the pooling anger. Did Edward think we were together? Was that what his shrugged had meant?

"But at the dance-"

This was getting _ridiculous_. "You know what? It's time to set the record straight," I cut her off, "Mike Newton _cornered me_." My voice grew louder, and I leaned forward in my seat. "He repeatedly asked me out even though I had no interest, and then at Homecoming he asked me to dance. Twice."

"So, what you are telling me is that you have no feelings whatsoever for one Michael Newton." Was she on crack?

"Bingo," I relaxed my spine and slumped backwards onto some of the pillows.

Tanya muttered something under her breath.

"What?" My tone was sharp.

"Nothing." She worried at her lower lip and she looked straight ahead at the whiteness of the walls, while the people around us noticed nothing.

We were quiet for a long time.

"So, you and Edward, huh?" I didn't know why I said it, but I wanted to know. I know I said it bitterly.

Tanya jerked her head at me, her hair flying in the opposite direction, "Excuse me?" Her lips were parted and eyes widened with again, the one brow raised.

"You heard me, he's your boyfriend right?"

"Shit, I just-" Tanya slumped and rested her elbows on her thighs, her pointer fingers massaging her temples, "Everything is _so_ confusing, now."

I frowned, "Why?"

She sat up, and looked at me full on, "Do you like Edward?"

Tanya asked if I liked her boyfriend. Tanya legitimately just asked that.

"Umm, sure?" Understatement of the year.

"'Sure'? It's a yes or no question."

"Tanya, you have nothing to worry about." It was true, Edward wouldn't look twice at me, not if he had Tanya, (even if she truthfully was a little bit out of his league).

"Fuck, that's not-ugh." She groaned, "Be honest with me, do you have feelings for him?"

Why was she pressing this? I just told her she could be very secure in her relationship, "Tanya I think it's pretty obvious that Edward is into you."

"What? Bella your head is screwed on all wrong, that's not what's going on at all."

"Me? Are you shitting me? You guys are together all the time, I think it's safe to assume that Edward likes you back."

"'Back'? Fuck, Bella, you have _no_ idea."

My hands balled into fists, "I have '_no_ idea'? Of what?" I stood, "I think I have a pretty fucking good idea."

I had liked Edward for _so long_, and now he was with someone else, and treated me like a piece of shit on his shoes. What did Tanya think she could gain by questioning me? The hurt I'd been harboring in my stomach and chest made me feel like a thousand knives were stabbing me. Tears came to my eyes.

Tanya rose to meet me, "You know what? Never mind. Forget I said anything." She walked over to the keg.

Staying here with _her_ seemed like the worst idea in the world, and I walked around that floor for Jess. I stomped all over the kitchen tile, into the wood floorboards of the dining room. Shit, if she wasn't here, then she was either upstairs or downstairs. Both pointed to something I didn't want to walk in on.

So I sat on the staircase, farther up so I couldn't see the rest of the party, and waited for Jess to reemerge.

* * *

**So that's that. Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Halloween Party

**Hey everybody! Sorry if there are any mistakes grammar wise, (if there are they shouldn't be too bad). Also-I was BLOWN AWAY by the responses I got from the last chapter! It REALLY helps to know people read this and for some reason care :) SO READ & REVIEW **

**ENJOY:**

* * *

I didn't know how long I had sat on those carpeted stairs with my heads in my hands. I theorized that if I made myself as small as possible, then I would eventually disappear. I certainly wanted to do so.

As my anger ebbed, my reason returned. The way Tanya had been talking, it was like she wasn't with Edward. I wished desperately to go back to that day in the Cullen's kitchen where I grabbed those chips for Alice.

I felt creaking on the stairs and looked up to see a ruffled Jess. Her black tee just came over her belly, and her hair looked like it had been rubbed with a balloon. But her smile was wide. I didn't know exactly what she did upstairs, but whatever it was, she enjoyed it. She climbed down the stairs lazily, grinning to herself, until she came to the landing above me, and frowned.

"Hey, what's up, chica?"

I shrugged, "Do you want to go?"

Her smile returned, "Yeah, sure, let's get out of here."

I stood up and we walked down to the living room where all the people were, including Tanya. Jess snapped her head to me and stared, her eyes widening like she wanted to know something. But then the moment passed and she said goodbye to everyone.

As we pulled out of Chaz's drive, (again, I was the DD), I reached for the radio knob. Jess batted my fingers away.

"Spill. Now."

I shrugged, focusing on the dark road and endless sky above me.

"No, don't do that, Bella. It's as plain as the nose on your face that you like Edward."

I groaned, and relaxed my posture, leaning back into the seat, never realizing I was rigid.

"Yup, it is. And then _Tanya_ was there. What did she say?"

"I'm really not sure."

"What do you mean you're not 'sure'?"

"I mean that I was confused," I frowned, concentrating even harder now that we were on the highway.

"Tell me everything, now."

So I did. I recounted the conversation, everything I noticed about Tanya, all of it.

"Hmm, it sounds like she and Edward aren't together."

"That's what I thought! But they're _always_ around each other."

"I can't believe she thought you liked _Newton_," Jess giggled.

"Hardy-har-har. She wouldn't if someone hadn't posted that photo."

"Oh shit!" I turned to look at Jess, who had her hands clasped over her mouth, laughing even harder. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yup." I popped the "p".

"Well, fuck. Sorry. I noticed Big Cullen bein' frosty after the dance. What happened there?"

It felt good to unload on Jessica everything. I knew she would keep her mouth shut, and would help. She could do what Alice wouldn't.

"I just don't know what I did wrong," I was helpless, but Jess being there was nice.

"I'm sorry to say I, too, have no ideas."

"And now he's most likely with Tanya Denali, goddess extraordinaire."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Why the fuck did everyone have to be so cryptic?

"Yeah, _maybe_ they're just friends."

"Be real, Jess. She's all over him, and he's a high school guy," I felt tears start to collect on the brims of my eyelids, and my voice got throatier.

Jessica wormed her hand in between my back and my seat and started to rub, and I quickly wiped my eyes on my shirtsleeve, continuing to drive.

"You know what you need, Bella Boo?"

"What?"

"An ice cream and chick flick night."

I giggled, and sniffled my nose, "Yeah?"

Jess patted my back and then removed her hand, "Yeah, let's go to my place, we have cookie dough ice cream there and every Nicholas Sparks movie adaptation."

I nodded, "Okay."

xoxoxo

I always imagined my first wallowing/break-up night to be with Alice, and for it to be over some guy at school. And then usually Alice would end up leaving the room and Edward would come in and tell me I was the most perfect girl he had ever met. But aside from that, I thought it would be with Alice.

It being with Jess was great. Her mom smiled as soon as she saw us, (Jessica was thankfully only buzzed from the party), and told us the ice cream was all ours as soon as Jess-tactfully-explained our plans tonight. Mrs. Stanley then went upstairs.

We watched the shitty Miley Cyrus one, and we spouted out theories of what went wrong in the Miley-Liam relationship.

"I don't know, man. With Barbara Walters she said that she wanted to live a life free of having a boyfriend. It was super admirable," I should've been ashamed to know this, but I wasn't. Not with Jess.

"Yeah, but c'mon. After the VMA's, we _totally_ know Liam dumped her ass. She was getting _out of control_!"

I shook my head, and leaned further back on her couch, a container of ice cream and a spoon chilling my belly, while Jess lay on the other side of the sofa, watching the movie.

"Weren't they already broken up by that point?"

She shrugged, "I don't think so. But maybe.

"I don't think Liam's character is straight in this," Jess finally said.

I looked up at her and laughed, "What?!"

"I am getting some gay vibes from him. There's nothing _wrong_ with that, but he should stop leading on Ronnie."

"Maybe," I smirked and watched more intently, "You know I am really not getting that sense _at all_ from him."

"Hm, strange."

I finished the carton of cookie dough, and before the movie ended, fell asleep.

xoxoxo

In the morning I woke up to find Jess reading an old "People" mag.

"What are you doing?" I could feel that my hair was everywhere, and my voice came out groggy.

She looked up, "Oh hey sleepyhead. My mom never throws these away, so I searched before you got up for ones with Miley and Liam."

"Any luck?"

"Nope, mostly conjecture. I think the Internet would be a more reliable source."

I snorted, "Yes, because we should always trust the Internet."

Jess giggled, "Hungry?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Drive me to the diner, then, bitch."

In the same clothes from yesterday, we drove to the diner. A lot of kids from the FHS hung out there, as well as just about everyone in town. But on Saturday mornings it was mostly just a bunch of kids getting comfort food to aid their hangovers, or, (for Jess and me), a place with the best milkshakes.

"I think I want a strawberry one, today. You know, something more healthy," she decided on the drive there.

"Holy shit, it's only 8:30?" We'd been up late last night, hadn't we?"

"You do realize you passed out at, like, 12?"

"Oh."

She laughed, "Bella Boo, you really are a party animal."

"Stop, I'm cool."

"_Sure_, you are."

I pulled into the gravel lot in front of the Forks Diner, and only a couple of cars were parked. Including one silver Volvo with a familiar license plate.

"Fuck," I muttered.

Jess saw the car, "I could be Emmett."

I nodded, one could only hope. As we got out of the car, I didn't bother to check how I looked. I knew I looked bad.

We walked through the door, the dinging alerting both the staff _and_ the few customers of our arrival.

I looked up and saw none other than Edward Cullen, sitting with Tanya Denali, neither one having noticed us.

"Okay, two for today?" A senior named Beth asked us, two menus in hand.

We nodded, and she took us to a booth only a few over from Edward and Tanya's booth by the windows, awarding us a good view of their profiles.

Jess sat herself down, facing her back from them, "Is this okay?"

I sighed, "I guess, it's just-last night was super fun, ya know? We got to just hang out, and mope over him, and now he's here and it's like I'm back where I started." Self-pity mode apparently had been switched on.

Jess slapped me hard, "OW!" I clutched at my cheek, and realized that everyone, including those two, were staring at us now, and I slumped lower in my seat.

"'Pull yourself together!'" She did her best Edna Mode impression from _The Incredibles_.

"What the fuck, Jess," I hissed, "You can't just hit me!"  
"Yeah? And moping time is over. We had it last night. Buck up!" Her eyes were incredulous, and she looked serious as a heart attack.

"Okay," I started out slowly, "What do you propose I do?"  
"Get over him or get him back!"

"I never had him to begin with," I pointed out.

She scoffed, "Please, the observers of your little twin day think something else."

I rolled my eyes, "I think we're both heavily biased."

Jess scooted forward in the booth, both hands palm down on the table, "Fine, but he's over there _right now_ with another girl. I personally don't think they're together, but you do. So if you're so sure that he never liked you, then get over him. It doesn't matter how long you've liked him, you just need to focus on getting past this crush."

I frowned, and then nodded slowly. I could do that, I could just leave this behind and pretend it was nothing.

"All right, how do I start?"

I looked over to them; Edward wore a dark t-shirt that outlined his new muscles, and a pair of jeans with his fuckhawt glasses. His hair and glasses defined his jaw, and I had the urge to lick it. Tanya sat across nodding while he spoke, her hands clasped together on the table listening intently. Whatever they said was important, but the two didn't hold hands, nothing about their posture indicated anything more than good friends.

Except in school. In school they hung on each other, and it felt terrible.

"Stop looking over there, for starters."

I pulled myself away and focused solely on Jessica, "Okay. Consider step number one completed."

Jess giggled, "Good. Step number two would be to not think about boys at all."

"I've practically been doing that for a week," if I could help it.

"Alrighty, then avoid him at all costs."

"Not possible, AP bio."

She nodded, "I know, but dealing with him in a completely professional capacity is fine."

I laughed internally, Jess was telling me how to live my life, and I would gladly follow her.

xoxoxo

Monday morning arrived, and the Cullens parked while I got out of my car. I made a beeline for the school entrance, knowing Alice probably wouldn't call out my name. In the halls between classes, the times I would see him (and invariably Tanya) I ran the long way, completely eliminating any possibilities of seeing him. My head focused only on schoolwork, and the only times I thought about Edward were so that I could devise ways not to see him.

I started to pack my lunch so that I could eat in the library during that time, which was technically prohibited. So I covertly took bites of my sandwich when the librarian wasn't looking. Eating there was serene, nobody talked, and I was alone. Unfortunately, that meant I missed spending time with my "friends".

But were they really being friendly lately? Alice was so wrapped up in all things Jasper, (at least from what I had observed, we hadn't talked a whole lot recently). Seth invited Bree to sit with us, which was good, but that meant they talked a lot, without the rest of us. Ange and Ben were being very private and talking mostly just among themselves. So that just left Jess and me. Would Jess be lonely without me today? I quickly dispelled the thought; Jessica could fit in with anyone. She was good at it.

Gym tortured me mercilessly with our volleyball unit. I decided that to be good at volleyball, one had to practice volleyball, so really the only ones good in that class were the kids who played for FHS. The rest of the time consisted with arms swinging wildly, and lots of bonks on the head. I also dived for a ball at the end of class on my knees. Without kneepads. So when I arrived late to Bio still wearing my athletic clothing and limping with ice taped around my knees, (after just walking across the cold parking lot from the gym to the school building), I received a lot of weird looks.

I gave Mr. B my note excusing my lateness, (thank you Coach Clapp), and limped to my seat in the middle of the classroom.

Edward's brows furrowed as he looked at me, chewing on his bottom lip. He stood up to take my bag off around my shoulders and pull out the stool a little bit.

I frowned, "Erm, thanks." I sat down, and he placed my backpack next to his between our stools as he reached in to get my supplies for me.

He nodded at me, acknowledging my statement as he set my pencil, bio notebook and binder in front of me.

I had successfully avoided him all day. I hoped bio would be as it was for the past two weeks, but _of course_ he had to be nice. He had to make me like him all over again.

When the bell rang, I quickly grabbed my bag off the floor, setting it on my lap and putting my things in it. The bags of ice were melting and dripping down my legs settling into my peds. I put my full bag down and went to the trashcan in the back of the room. I tore off the tape with all my might, sighing in relief when my knees were finally free.

I hadn't paid Edward much attention, thinking he had left like everyone else. But he just stood there looking at the deep maroon bruises that graced my knees while Mr. Banner stood in the front gathering up his things.

"How on earth did that happen?" His voice sounded so good to my ears, like coming home. He hadn't spoken to me, really spoken to me, since homecoming. I deluded myself into thinking he seemed concern.

"P.E."

To be able to bend my knees again felt heavenly, and being near Edward felt like a knife twisting in my gut, so I took my bag and set off for the locker rooms to change.

xoxoxo

The rest of the week passed without incident. I avoided absolutely Edward, and by proxy about everyone I knew. Except Jess, who found me in the library on Wednesday's lunch period and grinned.

"Nice try, cool cat. I'm all alone in there." She whispered, sliding in next to me with her backpack and bag lunch.

"I figured you could find Tyler."

She looked around to make sure no one heard, (there were only about ten students in here working, and all spread out), "No, I can't just _sit_ with him, Bella Boo. He has to _like_ me first."

"Do you guys have any classes together?" I looked up from my history reading to look at her on my left.

"No, and it sucks!"

I chuckled softly, "Sorry, babe. What about Chaz?"

Jess rolled her eyes, "I only ever see him on weekends or Friday nights. I see Tyler every day."

"Not if you're in here during lunch," I pointed out.

"Please, I would rather be with you in the library than ignored in the lunch room staring at Crowley. He's Forks good looking, but not world good looking."

"Right."

xoxoxo

I pulled an Edward and ignored _him_ for the rest of the week, while I worked hard during the weekends. Jess tried to entice me into going to some of the PA parties, but I kept thinking about running into Tanya again, and declined. I immersed myself in all things school, until I was working _ahead_. Yeah, I became that person who started to do that, using the syllabus.

By the time Halloween came around, I was acing _all_ of my classes. Alice and I hadn't talked in almost a month. Jess (when she wasn't in Port Angeles) and I hung out and studied together, which was nice.

Halloween was a Friday this year, and that Monday I walked in to school exactly at 7:30 so avoid all people, and spend my time in the library. I was studying for my AP bio test last period, which seemed super easy now that I was reading a couple chapters ahead.

At 7:50 I ventured to my first period class English class, going up to the third floor and to the back staircase that no one used as much, which let out on the first floor by my classroom. As I walked down Alice came up, looking directly at me, completely neutral. We met at the second floor landing, while a few others went around us.

"My Halloween party is this Friday night, and starts at eight," she held out an invitation, "You should come."

I always came to her Halloween parties, and ordinarily we dressed up together. But this invite felt forced, even though she always invited the whole school. Alice had obviously hunted me down to give me one, so did she want me there? But she sounded like she couldn't care less? Was this Esme's idea?

I nodded, taking the pumpkin colored paper, "I would love to come."

Alice exhaled through her nose and nodded, "Okay, great." This was awkward, we were best friends, weren't we?

"Cool." I walked past her down the stairs.

During Spanish Ange elbowed me while we watched some Mexican soap for the last twenty minutes of class. I didn't know if she knew why I didn't sit with them at lunch, (or Jess), but she never mentioned it. Angela just let me be, which was good.

"Hey, what are you going as?"

I frowned and looked over at her, keeping my voice low, "What do you mean?"

Angela rolled her eyes and smirked, "To the party on Friday."

Fuck, I hadn't even thought about it, "I have no idea, what about you?"

"I'm going as Jasmine, and Ben'll be Aladdin."

Gross, couple costumes, "Cute."

xoxoxo

I came to biology unscathed, and ready for my test. Edward already sat down, and I plopped down next to him, not caring if he made eye contact.

"Ready for the test?"

I looked over, straight into his eyes. Was he seriously going to try talking to me? He smiled tentatively, "Umm, yeah I guess." I averted my glance, and forced the words out. Why was this so hard? I grew up with Edward; being with the Cullens shouldn't make me feel so insignificant. "How about you?"

He chuckled nervously, "I don't know, we'll see."

I nodded, looking straight ahead, my pencil out, as the rest of the class filtered in.

xoxoxo

Wednesday night, I sat on my bed crisscross-applesauce style, staring straight at the window that faced the trees separating my house and the neighbors. I held the phone up to my right ear.

"I have no idea, Jess. What are you going to be?"

"The hell if I know. Did you hear about Ange and Ben?" She sounded a little put off.

"Yeah." My voice was flat.

"God, I hate couples. They make me want to be them so fuckin' badly."

I nodded, even though she couldn't see. I understood exactly what she meant.

"Helloooo? You still there?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Right, so I was thinking of going as Buffy or something. My hair isn't exactly the right color though, which is a total bummer." The past weekend I helped her dye her hair red.

"You could be Willow," I said.

"Y'know, I thought of that, but I don't have any of those damn overalls she always wore in the first couple seasons, otherwise I would _totally_ do it."

I smiled, knowing I had a pair that she could fit into, "I have a pair you could borrow?"

"Corduroy or denim?"

I scoffed, "Denim, do you know how hard it is to find corduroy overalls these days?"

She laughed, "True, that sounds perfect. Especially since my hair is the right length and everything."

"Yeah no prob."

We fell into a silence until Jess screamed, "Bella, I know who you can be!"

I paused, "Who?"

"FAITH!"

"Lehane?"

"Your hair is perfect, and we could give you her little tattoo on her right arm, and then we can straighten and then curl your hair a little to give it better waves!"  
"Gee, thanks." My waves were fine, thank you very much.

"No, seriously, c'mon. It's perfect!"

It did seem good. I had the dark lipstick, and a ribbed white camisole that I could pair with a black bra like faith did.

"Alright, I agree then."

Jess giggled, "I'm glad you approve."

We agreed to get ready at my house after school on Friday. It felt wrong, though. I should be going to Alice's, wearing an elaborate outfit that Alice forced on me.

xoxoxo

In biology on Thursday, I took a seat, thinking more in depth about my costume. I didn't notice Edward staring at me until I glanced in my peripheral.

"Hey . . ." I said.

His lips were in a straight line and just stared, "So how do you think you did on the test?"

From Monday? "I don't know. Fine, I guess. How about you?"

Small talk was so fucking stupid.

"I think I did alright . . ."

I nodded, and looked up to the front, and Mr. Banner started, "Happy Thursday everyone! Who's excited for Halloween tomorrow?"

A couple cheered, but I stayed silent.

"Good, good. Alrighty, well I have the tests from Monday," he moved up and down the aisle now, giving people their tests, "And while some of you did well, one did exceptionally. I can't remember the last time someone got a perfect score as well as the extra credit on my test."

I stiffened as Mr. Banner came over to Edward and my table, looking directly at me. I widened my eyes, and felt my stomach turn.

"Ms. Swan, you should feel extremely proud."

I pretended the rest of the class wasn't looking at me. Like Edward wasn't looking. I nodded and murmured, "Thank you, Mr. Banner."

I didn't want attention. I wanted to be unnoticed. The urge to curl up so tightly that I couldn't be seen was intense.

When class ended, I bolted from my seat and out the door.

xoxoxo

Jess put her backpack and extra bag with bits and pieces on the floor of my room, and looked at me, perched on the end of my bed.

"Get your shit out, and I'll get mine."

I went to my closet; pulling out the overalls I promised her, as well as the tank top, bra, combat boots and dark wash bootleg jeans.

I heard a clattering of objects onto the wood of my floor and turned. Jessica had dumped the contents of the bag out.

"Alright, so Faith wears dark makeup, d'you got that?" She was crouched on the ground sorting through the shit pile.

"Yeah, on my dresser," I said, my hands full of stuff.

She nodded, "Good, first let's do hair and makeup."

On the floor was a hair straightener, which Jess took, and went over to an outlet next to my desk. She sat down in the rolling chair, "I'll do me first and you do your makeup."

I went over to my dresser, and coated on the eyeliner and mascara. I put on deep red lipstick like Faith's. I looked sexy and mysterious, but not completely trashy like I thought I would. Faith never looked trashy in my opinion, but I didn't know if I could rock it like her. I could. I smiled to myself.

I craned my body back a bit, and saw Jessica was just about done with the straightener. I walked over and looked at her. She didn't look like Willow yet, but I would make sure she would. Her hair was very Rosenberg-esque, though. It was long and perhaps a little too red, but straightened it would be nice. When she finished, she got me into the seat, part my hair down the middle.

"Oh, I don't know if I should do that-"

Jess chuckled behind me, "Trust me, you have the right kind of nose for a middle part."

By the time she got the curler out and finished, I didn't look like me. My hair was glossier, (due to some product Jessica had), and the gentle curls here and there made me look sophisticated. "Wow," I murmured.

"Okay, enough about you-help me be Willow!"

She brought a ribbed, long sleeved striped shirt to go under it that was orange and red. The overalls and the shirt were loose enough to seem like something Willow would've worn, and her hair was long and down. Jess looked a _lot_ more like Willow now.

"What shoes are you wearing?"

Jess grinned conspiratorially, "Just one sec," and she went to the bag, which only had two things left, a pair of old Adidas that were striped on the sides and looked exactly like what Alyson Hannigan wore on _Buffy_ during the high school years.

"No fucking way," I ran to them, and Jessica laughed.

"Isn't it great? My mom had these in her closet and said I could wear them!"

The shoes mesmerized me, "You are so lucky."

"Right?"

I took a couple pictures of Jessica, (the only makeup being lip gloss), and then we went back to me.

"Hey, do you have the choker from homecoming?"

I gasped, "Yes! Let me find it." I rifled through my top dresser drawer until I got it.

After I was completely dressed, I was wearing the dark bootleg jeans that were tight around my butt and thighs and settled at my pelvis. Black combat boots adorned my feet, and black bra straps peeked out of my white tank, also showing through the material. Jess got a sharpie, and got the picture of the tattoo up on my computer, and sat me still while she replicated it. I put a dark wash jean jacket over myself that I planned to take off at the party, and clutched at a plastic dagger.

"Bella Boo, you look hot as fuck." Jessica took me in, and then snapped some pictures of me on her phone.

"Don't post anything," I eyed her suspiciously.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Please, I would never."

Charlie always worked the night shift on Halloweens, which meant after_ her_, I went trick-or-treating with the Cullens as a little kid. The memory makes chest hurt, and tears well up in my eyes. I shake it off, as I fill a bucket with fun-sized candy that Charlie picked up earlier, and wrote a note for the kids just to take two.

As if that ever worked.

At 7:50, I set the alarm, and locked the door. Jess had a purse, and carried the bowl of candy, which she placed on the top of the porch stairs, the note perched on the candy. My purse goes across my body, and I clutch at the dagger as I walk to the car.

It's getting dark, and colder and maybe I made the wrong decision going to this thing. What if I saw Esme and Carlisle? They were family to me, and yet I treated her kids as strangers, (though in my defense they give me the silent treatment before I did).

We got into the cab of the truck, and drove cautiously through the neighborhoods before getting onto the main drag, which would take us to the Cullens. Esme and Carlisle let the kids throw the party every year, with them upstairs. They supplied the food and sodas, while Alice was in charge of the music. It was basically a giant dance party with the whole school in the Cullens' large basement. But the Cullens were adamant about no alcohol or sex happening. It never had happened in the past years thanks to Emmett, who made sure no one showed up buzzed or with alcohol. Believe me, no one messed with Emmett.

As a result some of the larger partiers didn't attend, but it was still fun. It was a dark and sweaty atmosphere. We pulled up down the street from the Cullen's in front of one of their neighbor's house since it was so backed up. It looked like a good turnout this year. We walked on the curb, and up the grassy lawn of the Cullen's house before just entering. They, too, had a candy bowl out front.

Emmett stood by the entrance inside, looking intently at us as we walked in, making sure we were sober, until he realized it was Jess and I, and came over.

"Bella Bean! Where have you been?" He pulled me into a giant hug, warming me from the cold Forks weather.

I smiled into his shoulder, and then stepped backwards, shrugging, "You know, around."

He rolled his eyes, "'Around' my ass. You've been avoiding me, haven't you lovely?" He smirked mischievously.

I laughed, "Yes."

Emmett shook his head playfully, "Go on downstairs you two."

Some kids were milling about around the front entryway with soda cans, but music was pulsating through the floorboards, vibrating the whole house. I could see the staircase that led down. Dim orange light illuminated it. Jess and I made our way down the carpeted stairs to the large basement, where some were standing around on the edges of the dancing mass in the middle, just talking. The bodies in the middle gyrated against each other, each figure dark and costumed, indiscernible. In the corner was a tub of ice with soda and water, perched upon a snack table. The music, I knew, was actually hooked up in the kitchen from Alice's iPod.

I couldn't see Alice, but I did spot a pile of purses and jackets, which I contributed to, (though never parting from my dagger).

"I see Tyler, talk to you later?" Jess yelled over the music, looking intently over to a boy dressed as Count Dracula.

"Cool!"

She left and I milled about, until I saw Seth on the fringe, standing awkwardly. I hadn't talked to him in ages. We'd texted a little, but I very much isolated myself.

"Seth!" I shouted into his ear, while he looked the other way.

He jolted upright and looked at me bewildered, until his expression softened in recognition, "Hey, Bella!"

Seth wore a pin striped suit and a maroon tie, as well as a bowler hat and glossy black shoes.

"What are you?"

"Mob boss!" He grinned.

I nodded, smirking, "Nice!"

"And who are you?" He looked me up and down, and furrowed his brow.

"FAITH LEHANE!" A voice said near us, and I turned to see Bree, bouncing on the balls of her tap shoes, excited to see me.

"Hey Bree!" I waved at her.

"You look flippin' fantastic!" She grinned widely.

"Are you a flapper?"

Her straight dark hair had a band around the front, and she wore a black shapeless dress without sleeves that went down to her knees that dipped down into her chest. She certainly looked like a flapper girl to me.

"Oh yeah."

I laughed, even though it was inaudible.

I looked around the party a little bit, and saw Alice grinding on Jasper; at least I thought it was. I could see the tips of their heads, and a large height difference, so I assumed it was Alice.

I turned back to Bree and Seth, and realized this was probably a date, "Oh, sorry guys! I'll see you later?"

They both nodded vigorously, and I left them to it, quickly spotting Ben and Ange, (whose Princess Jasmine was very tame).

"Hey you two!" I definitely didn't feel bad crashing their date. They'd had enough.

The couple smiled at me.

"Bella, you look great! Who are you?" Angela said.

"Faith from _Buffy_."

She nodded, "Nice, did you just get here?"  
"Yeah, Jess is around here somewhere."

Angela tipped her head back and laughed.

I frowned, "What?"

She pointed to something behind me, and when I turned I saw Jess grinding on Tyler Crowley in _my_ overalls. I look back at Ben and Ange and gag, which both nod in agreement.

"Thank you for not being one of those couples!" I said.

"Yeah, 'cause we do it for you!" Ben smiled.

I felt so awkward, what was I supposed to do?  
And then "212" by Azealia Banks came on over the speakers.

Angela and I both looked at each other before screaming, grabbing the other one and going out onto the dance floor, shaking our thangs. I stuck my plastic weapon into a belt loop. Alice joined us as well as Jess and a few other girls. This was _the song_ we obsessed over last year when we found it. All of us knew it by heart, which probably wasn't good, considering the lyrics are less than appropriate.

The mass of people consumed us as we yelled the lyrics at the top of lungs, still not able to rival the stereo in sound. For that moment it seemed like nothing had changed, and we were all the same.

Edward hadn't started to hate me out of nowhere.

Alice and I never grew apart.

But then the song ended, and we looked at one another awkwardly. Alice was a fairy, with iridescent wings, and pale pink leotard with a tied on tulle skirt. She also had a wand and crown. I wondered what I would have been if she dressed me again.

Angela went back to where Ben was, and Jessica started to dance with the next song, while I stood still. Alice and I stood there for another moment, before she retreated backwards to where Jasper must be.

This made me mad. None of this was my fault. Edward was a dick, Alice decided to try and get Jasper's attention, and I was still here, unsure of what I wanted, and how to get it. I didn't know the song that played overhead, but I liked the beat so I started rotating my hips putting my hands up in the air and closed my eyes. I started to dance, move to the beat like everyone else. I felt someone's hands on my hips bringing my backwards until I was grinding into him.

I didn't open my eyes; I just knotted my fingers into this person's hair. Lazily moving to the beat. This felt normal, like I was a typical teen, doing my thing. That was until the guy latched his mouth onto my neck. I opened my eyes and quickly moved away, turning to face none other than Mike Newton.

My lips turned in disgust, while people around us were still dancing.

"What the fuck, Newton?"

He looked embarrassed at first; (his hair wasn't in its usual spikes, so I was thrown off. He dressed up as what I assumed was a rocker), and then angry.

"Get off your fucking high horse, Bella!" He shouted at me over the music. Mike's hands fisted, and his teeth gritted. Our bodies only had a foot between the other.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not on one, Newton! I'm just not interested!" I was sick of this. We hadn't talked in a month, and he danced with _me_.

"You seemed pretty interested a second ago!"

"I didn't know it was you!"

He scoffed, "So you would just grind on any guy? Really classy, Bella."

I wasn't a violent person, but I definitely channeled my inner Faith Lehane, and kicked him in the groin with my right combat boot.

Mike's face contorted in pain, as he doubled over, both hands clutching at his crouch. He was on the ground now, moaning. He looked so pitiful.

I stood over him, "Fuck you, Newton."

People looked at us now, and I just shrugged. He was being an idiot, and I did nothing wrong. I pushed through the people and went to the snack table for a coke.

When I turned around, Edward Cullen stood in front of me, looking intently at me.

"What the hell did Newton do to you?"

I scowled, what did he care? "Nothing. I took care of it."

He raised an eyebrow, "He did nothing, or you _think_ it was nothing?"

"Does it matter?" I shook my head, our eyes meeting. I couldn't figure him out.

He nodded, "To me, it does."

I pushed past him with my coke, but he followed, "Bella, we need to talk."

"About what?" I yelled back to him. Didn't he get that this was hard? Talking to him was hard for me.

My hands clutched at the soda can, and he put both his hands on my elbows, guiding me to the stairs.

No one was in the entryway when he led me up to the next flight of stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My room," he said, his lips dangerously close to my ear.

I hadn't seen his room in ages. The most I had gotten of it in the last couple of years were glimpses when he came in or out. His room was the first door on the top floor, and I was surprised by the cleanliness of it.

The sheets on his bed were a navy blue and tucked in crisply, as well as the white-carpeted floors completely bare, his desk in the corner organized to perfection. Above his desk were shelves, filled with CDs. A stereo system stood next to his dresser across from his bed. On one side of his desk were records in a long box, it's player sat by Edward's bed.

"Woah." I looked back to him, both of us just in the doorway.

He rubbed at the back of his head nervously; like that time he opened the car door for me on twin day. A twinge of hurt went through me thinking about it, and I turned my eyes to the carpet in front of me. I fucking did this to myself, and now Edward was unnecessarily worried for me just because Newton tried to lick my neck.

"Look, Edward, it's really nice of you to be concerned and all, but really I just over reacted-it's fine. Don't worry about me." I didn't look at him while I said this, but I turned around trying to leave. He quickly came in front of me, hands on my shoulders, hunching down to get me to look at him.

"Hey, Bella, I got that. You took care of it yourself. But I really have to talk to you, now."

I nodded, and let him spin me around so that I went back inside of his room. He put me on the edge of his bed, and took my coke to place on his bedside table. Edward brought over the chair from his desk for himself. Edward sat in front of me, hands clenched together in his lap.

"What are you supposed to be?" I frowned, looking down at him.

He looked up from the chair at my elevated person, and smiled, "I'm a nerd."

Edward wore jeans, chucks and a random t-shirt with one of those mushrooms on it. "You look like you do everyday."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I do." Edward pushed his glasses up farther on the bridge of his nose, and I practically died. Did he not realize how hot that was?

I realized how what I said sounded, "I mean, not that you're a nerd or anything," even though he _totally_ was, "it's just, I think you could've done better." I closed my eyes and cringed after I said that.

I heard more laughing. I opened my eyes one by one, looking at him smirking adorably up at me, "I probably could've."

I giggled nervously, (I just _giggled_, I must be stopped), "Sorry. It's a fine costume."

He nodded, "Thanks. I like your Faith Lehane."

I smiled, "You recognized me?"

"Almost immediately," the corners of his eyes crinkled, and it emphasized the crookedness of his nose, and his whole person looked so cute.

"Thanks."

We kind of looked at each other smiling, and it felt like new and exciting, like spirit week. I could almost pretend we hadn't been ignoring each other. But then I remembered, and looked down, my face hardening.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Homecoming." His voice sounded quiet.

I still couldn't look at him, "Alright, what about it?"

"I'm sorry, Bella."

And this was where he would tell me that he didn't mean to lead me on, that I was like his little sister. He was with Tanya, now, and that was how it would stay.

"Yeah, no I get it. Don't even worry about it." I nodded, and looked up at him, giving him a half smile. I stood up a little.

He shook his head, and stood up in front of me, even taller. "No, you don't." It was a growl and I sat down again as he pushed me back down with his hands, "Let me explain, please."

I nodded, and looked down, while he sat again.

"Goddammit, look at me," I did and he looked exasperated, tired and the nervous atmosphere from before was gone.

"I thought-I don't know. Let's start with twin day, okay?" His brows furrowed, and he looked up at me, making sure that was okay.

I half-smiled again, "Alright."

"I was really excited, to, umm, be your, you know, twin." He looked down, practically choking out the words, embarrassed for them. When Edward showed me his face again it was red from the confession.

I raised my eyebrows, genuinely smiling now, "Really?"

He nodded vigorously, and sighed in relief, "Absolutely."

"I had a lot of fun on twin day," I admitted.

Edward seemed calmer now, "Good, good. I mean-I had a good time, too."

I ran my fingers over his tight sheets, and clenched at them nervously. "Cool."

He breathed in through his nose, "Right, so, yeah. I had fun at the game, too. With you and Seth both, I mean."

"I had fun there as well." I nodded seriously. I felt more comfortable, and I couldn't help but poke a little fun at him. He was so goddamned cute like this. I clasped my hands together into my lap.

"So, then the dance." Edward tensed again, his back rigid, as he tried to assess my feelings on it. I felt my heart droop. The way he said it seemed like a conclusion. I gave nothing away.

I looked at the familiarity of his green eyes as they bored into mine, "I get it, Edward. I do."

He smiled, "You do?"

Edward Cullen would get the easy way out, because I loved him. Not the "in-love" kind of love, but the "I've-always-known-you-and-you-have-a-special-place-in-my-heart" kind.

"Of course. You're with Tanya now, and I get that."

His expression fell immediately, "Excuse me?"

I smiled understandingly, even though I felt claws digging into my heart, "You have a girlfriend. I'm just your little sister's best friend. I get it, Edward."

Edward started shaking his head, and stood up in between my knees, cocooning my balled up hands into his own. His eyes focused only on mine, and I breathed in Edward and I wasn't sure if this was good or bad but I liked this.

"Bella, I _really_ like you." He said it in a hushed tone, one corner of his lips tugging upward at the end.

I furrowed my brows, looking up him, "What?" How could that be? He _ignored_ me for almost a month. I took my hands from his, and pushed him backwards, getting on to my feet. "Are you kidding right now? Is this a fucking joke?"

He looked at me, a couple feet away, mouth opened. Edward looked like I had wounded him, "Why would I be joking?"

I rolled my eyes, "You've ignored me for so long, and now you want me to believe that you _like_ me?"

He sighed; letting his shoulders relax, "I know how that seems-"

"No, I don't think you do!" I stomped my foot like I was five and my voice rose in pitch. Tears tugged on my eyelids. My lips curled down to protest the tears, and my nostrils flared while my vision started to cloud.

He looked taken aback by my behavior, "Bella, I'm so-"

"For what?" I challenged him, "For making me feel really special, and then just _leaving_ the dance? Were you really sick, or did you realize who you were dancing with-Bella _Swan_?"

His eyes widened and he took a step toward me, but I moved backwards. "Bella, I meant what I said!" Edward pled with me.

"No, I don't think you do, otherwise you would've realized how much what you did hurt me! I _really_ like you Edward," fuck having a filter, he should hear it all, "and I've liked you for a while! What did I do to make you treat me so poorly?" My voice was an octave higher than usual, and cracked in multiple places, while my tears spilled over.

This time he didn't give me time to step backwards; he walked forward so quickly, and enveloped me in his arms, rubbing my back. My arms were sandwiched between our bodies, and and Edward started to run one of his hands through my hair, resting his chin on my head as I started to sob into his shirt.

"I am _so_ sorry, Bella. I didn't get it until two weeks ago at the diner. I've been trying to talk to you ever since, but it just didn't work. You wouldn't talk to me."

"Get what?" I cried even harder, starting to heave as he held me.

"Get that you were talking about Mike Newton with Jessica Stanley in the hall, weren't you?"

I stopped crying, "What?" I tried to think of the conversation, and I cringed. "Oh my god," I pushed away from Edward to look up at him, (my makeup was probably all over my face and I looked hideous, but I didn't give two shits), "I am _so_ sorry, Edward."

I wasn't sure what I apologized for, but I couldn't bear him thinking that I valued him as I did _Mike Newton_. But he shook his head, his hands clutching at my upper arms, "You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the idiot who should've just came out and asked."

I nodded, "Okay." I wiped at my eyes, whimpering when my fingers came up black.

Edward chuckled, "Why don't you go to Alice's bathroom for a moment?"

I smiled, "Yeah, be back." I took makeup wipes from Alice's supply in a drawer, and balked at my appearance. My lipstick was all around my mouth and my eyes looked like a raccoon's. I fixed it, though, by going completely makeup-less.

When I came back Edward was on the floor, and he looked up at me, patting the area beside him. I couldn't believe the whole party was going on downstairs, while we were up here.

"Alright, so about Tanya-"

I groaned as I sat, "Your girlfriend, right." I had momentarily forgotten.

He shook his head at me, again, "No-my _best_ friend. Ever since the homecoming mix-up, she's been very protective of me, and very angry at you."

I nodded, "I noticed."

"Right, but we're not together."

The conversation with Tanya at Chaz's party made sense.

"Oh."

"That day I saw you at the diner the morning after the party at Caz's-"

"Chaz's."

"Whatever, he's an idiot. Either way, Tanya told me about what you said about Mike Newton."

It took a lot of restraint not to gag at the mere mention of him.

"Okay."

"And Tanya told me that maybe I misunderstood the conversation. That maybe it was never about me, but Mike. I thought you chose him over me, and I was confused because I didn't think you liked him. But I jumped to conclusions like the idiot I am."

I shook my head, "You're not an idiot."

He smirked, "Debatable, but thanks."

I laughed, "Well then."

"Yup."

"So now what?" All of this didn't _have_ to mean he wanted to date. Maybe he just wanted to get things straight between us and be friends. He would be leaving for college, anyways.

"How long?" Edward looked at me, frowning slightly.

"'How long' what?"

"How long have you liked me?"

My eyes widened, and I blushed, "Oh, um, that."

He nodded seriously, "Yeah, that."

Should I admit it? That it was probably before freshman year? "I don't know, a while."

"Like since the summer?"

I laughed and shook my head, "A little longer, I guess."

"End of last year?"

"That's kind of like the summer." I pointed out, "Why do you need to know?"

"Because I want to know how much time I wasted."

I raised my eyebrows, "What?"

"I've liked you since I was freshmen."

I started to laugh, "You liked a middle schooler?!"

He rolled his eyes, "No, not really. It was when you and Alice got dressed up for the Spring Fling thingy or something like that."

It was that long? "Okay, well I started to realize I liked you the summer before ninth grade."

"So right around the same time?"

I shrugged, "Yeah."

He closed his eyes, and his hands were balled up, "Fuck, we wasted so _much_ time."

Hearing Edward curse made my heart pound faster, it was extremely sexy.

"I mean, yeah, um, I guess." I couldn't quite get ahold of my mental faculties.

"I want to be your boyfriend." His eyes opened and he looked at me.

Edward was bold tonight-I liked it. I liked that he knew what he wanted and I was what he wanted.

I nodded, "Okay."

He raised both of his thick, dark eyebrows, "That's fine with you?"

"Sure."

He didn't waste time now when he crawled on all fours towards where I sat. He looked like a predator stalking its prey, and I could see all his muscles in his arms at this angle.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was husky.

"Yeah?" I breathed; he was face to face with me.

"May I kiss you?"

I nodded, and I grasped his jaw in my hands, attaching my lips to his. My nose rose up on his face, knocking in to his glasses, and I internally moaned. His hands clutched the hair at the back of my scalp, his long fingers tickling my scalp. Edward rose in the air taking mw with him as he settled his ass onto his heels. His lips were so soft and commanding. How often had he done this?

He tried to take his glasses off, but I kept them in place and whispered against his lips, "Leave them on."

Edward chuckled a little, but tried to keep my lips attached on his as often as possible, before he moved down to my jawline. He placed long open-mouthed kisses on my jaw, and then onto my neck, my hands having migrated to his hair. Oh gahhhh his hair! It was as soft as I thought. His mouth was so warm, and his teeth started to scrape purposefully at my choker, before releasing me.

His glasses, (which were already perpetually crooked due to the unevenness of his ears), were completely hanging off one side. Edward grinned widely, "Awesome."

I nodded; it was indeed "awesome".

* * *

**So was this okay? Please let me know!**

**xoxoxo**

**myownlittleinfinity**


	6. Chapter 6: The Aftermath

**Hey all! Sorry for the late update, but I have my own stuff that I need to do. Hope you enjoy! (And don't forget to review)**

**xoxoxo**

**myownlittleinfinity**

* * *

Edward's hair spiked from where my fingers had been, and with his wide smile and lopsided glasses, he looked like the epitome of cute.

He sighed, as if letting a huge weight off of his chest, "I am _so_ happy I told you."

"How you felt?"

"Yeah."

"I am, too," I smiled, unsure of myself.

How did one act with a boyfriend? Because truthfully, all I wanted was it to be like Spirit Week.

"So . . . the party?" As soon as he mentioned it, I became aware of the pounding in the floor, and the sounds from behind Edward's door.

"Yup, the party." I nodded, looking around the room.

His eyes suddenly darken, "Do I need to beat up Mike Newton?" The way Edward said the name indicated the utmost disgust. We sat across from each other on the white carpeting, and his fists started to clench, and his jaw tightened.

This Edward scared me. I tried to chuckle it off, "It's fine, nothing I couldn't handle . . ."

He straightened up his glasses a little more, and shook his head, "What did he say to you?"

I didn't need him to take care of me. I'd taken care of myself for as long as I could remember. I jutted out my jaw defiantly, "It's fine, he won't bother me again."  
"'_Again_'? Has his behavior warranted a severe ball-kicking in the past?" Edward's eyes grew to the size of saucers, magnified even more by his glasses.

I rolled my eyes, "No," fucking Newton, "Mike is barely even on my radar screen. Especially now-are we _seriously_ talking about Newton?"

Edward's face relaxed, and he smirked a little, "I guess it does seem pretty silly."  
I nodded, "_Very_ silly."

He smiled a little more, and unfolded his legs making me stand, but he shook his head, "No, c'mere." He looked up at me and patted my lap.

I sat down, my legs off to one side, "Hi." It felt fuckin' dumb to be shy right now, but I did.

"Hi," he said, voice quiet, and then his fingers reached up and brushed my hair behind my ears, softly cradling my face in his palms. Edward's skin was gentle and smooth. "May I kiss you again?"

He was fucking asking permission, again. It sent flutters through my rib cage. I placed my arms around his neck, and nodded.

His lips chastely touched mine before pulling away slightly. Our heavy breaths filled the air around us, and Edward overwhelmed all of my senses. I bent my elbows on his shoulders, and knotted my fingers into his hair. Edward's arms wrapped around my lower back, pulling our upper bodies tightly against each other, and eventually he fell onto his back. We rolled onto our sides, and I had to adjust my legs so they wouldn't be squished underneath Edward's torso.

We broke apart, both panting.

"We need to do that a whole lot," Edward said, staring at me open mouthed.

I nodded, "Fuck yeah, we do." My filter had yet to return.

He grinned, the crookedness of his teeth endearing, "Should we return to the party?"

I groaned, and flipped onto my back, "No."

Edward went onto his back, and we clasped hands, staring at the whiteness of his ceiling. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

I frowned, "If we go out there, will we go out there . . . you know?"

"As boyfriend and girlfriend?" I could hear his smirk.

"Yeah, that." I felt small looking at the top of his room.

Edward paused, "Isn't that what we are, now? I mean I know I should take you out on a date and all that, but I thought . . ."

I sat up quickly, looking at him, "Of course that's what we are—I just . . . there's still Alice."

He frowned, and sat up, leaning back on both of his hands, "What about Alice?"

I smiled sadly, "She doesn't want us to date."  
Realization plagued his features, and eventually he turned thin lipped, "And so it would be between the two of us? You would have to choose?"

I sighed. Would I? Alice never explicitly said, but I thought of the sadness in her eyes after homecoming, and how we promised each other that the we would come before any boy.

But Alice lied, because what the fuck was she doing with Jasper, if not putting him ahead of me? I flared my nostrils. Alice already broke the promise.

"Yeah," my words came out harsh, "But I shouldn't have said anything. I don't think it's applicable at this point."

Edward nodded, and sat up further to rub one hand against the arm propping me up in a soothing motion.

"Okay, so we're still . . .?"

"Yeah."

We quietly got up and went to the stairs. The stragglers previously in the front of the house had since dissipated, and Emmett seemed to have gone downstairs, not needing to fend off any unwanted guests. On the steps down, I found my dagger that must have fell when Edward and I came upstairs before. I bent over and retrieved it, securing it once again in my belt loop. Edward took my hand in his as we descended down the last flight.

"I didn't say this before our talk, but you are a _really_ hot Faith Lehane," Edward said a little louder now that we came closer to the party.

I blushed and looked up at him, "Thanks. I didn't say this before either, but your nerd is really sexy."

He was _always_ really sexy to me. I mean, those eyebrows made me _salivate_, I fantasized about _licking_ them.

His eyes crinkled, "Shucks, Agnes, you're makin' me blush."

I laughed, "I know the feeling."

We made it down the last couple of stairs into the orange glow of the party. Teenagers gyrated to the right, and the kids who had been talking by the walls were still there.

"Wanna dance?" Edward said it at a normal volume by my ear, making it seem like a whisper. I shivered a little and nodded.

He led me to the dancers, and let go of my hand, not doing the grinding thing, but rather crazy dance moves. Edward started to do the robot, and the chicken, finishing with the "Vogue" move by boxing his hands around his face. I tipped my hand back and laughed, just jumping up and down, watching him.

"C'mon, show me what you got, Swan!" He yelled to me.

I take out my knife in a dramatic manner, and then start cutting the air in time to the beat, knowing I looked stupid but doing it anyway. Edward rolled his eyes, and smiled, "I think you can do better!"

I raised an eyebrow, was that a fucking challenge? I put the knife away, and did the disco power move, sticking out my pointer finger and pointing it down and up in opposite directions, and then did a little turn. To really fuck with him, I did a body roll.

"There!" I said, "Is that up to your standards?"

He smirked and took my hands, and placed them on his shoulders, and but his on my waist. Edward brought me close, and we started to sway.

"I think I owe you one," he said.

I nodded, "Damn right you do, Randall."

Despite the fact that it was a fast paced rap song, we easily found a slow rhythm, using only the first and third beats of every measure. His eyes bored into mine, and I got to look at him with out needing to turn away. We were so close that our chests touched and my chin almost rested a little below the indent in his color bone, my neck straining.

Edward's hands now resided in the small of my back, his fingers intertwining, my own doing the same at the nape of his neck. Our body heat mingled with the other bodies around us. My dagger most likely dug into his thigh.

This was the fucking best night of my life.

I turned my head, rested my cheek against one of his pecks, closing my eyes. I let myself take in the moment completely, let it wash over me, because who knew how long this would last? Nope, no, not going to think about it.

I was hyperaware of every movement he and I made. With my eyes closed, it was easy to think he and I were alone.

"Woohoo! Go Bella!" Someone shouted nearby.

I jerked my head around, and moved my hands to his upper arms as I disengaged to find the perpetrator.

Jess, whilst grinding of Tyler, waved at me from a couple of feet away. Her yell, made a couple of people around us look, but they went back quickly to their partners or friends.

I looked back up at Edward and rolled my eyes, and saw him smirking. "Jessica knows?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Jess knows."

He nodded as well, "Jasper, Tanya, Emmett, and Rose know."

I raised my eyebrows, putting my arms back around his neck and coming closer again, "They do?"

"Yeah, I mean you knew about Tanya," true, I thought the bitch hated me for a couple of weeks, "But Emmett figured it out last year when I bitched about missing homecoming for that damn mathletes shit."

I laughed, "And Rose knows through Emmett?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, I think. But it was pretty obvious when I blew off Jasper to be twins with you."

That was right! I forgot all about that.

"How long has Jasper known?"

Edward sighed, "Since freshmen year. I mean he's my best friend. I tell him everything?"

"Hmm," I thought about that. How long had Jasper liked Alice? It seemed pretty recent, but so did Edward's interest in me.

"Yeah. Who else knows besides Jessica? Alice, right?" He furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at me. My chin didn't rest on his chest this time. I kept it up myself.

"Alice just guessed, I never confirmed it. Seth figured it out, he said after all the blatant staring he witnessed that it was obvious. And Angela made jokes about it during Twin Day, but she never knew. I told Jessica the night of the Tanya confrontation."

He continued to furrow his brows; "You kept it to yourself all this time?"

I nodded and looked at the ground, "It was for the best."

Still frowning, Edward bent his head down. With his right pointer finger, he drew up my chin, "May I kiss you?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly, "You don't have to ask you big sap."

He smirked gently and kissed me softly. Edward pulled away pretty quickly, but the damage was done. Jess wolf-whistled.

"Yeah Swan!"

I turned around to her, smiling widely from the kiss and flipped her the birdy. Both she and Tyler laughed.

I looked back to Edward and he smiled.

xoxoxo

Jess and I left before the party's end. I tried to find Alice to say thank you, but I couldn't. The throng of people seemed to hide the little fairy, so I texted her instead.

** Awesome party—thanks :)**

My earlier anger at her had since died down, but I wasn't sure how friendship was going to work now that Edward and I were a thing.

We retrieved our jackets and shit. Upstairs, Edward kissed me quickly at the door, and I drove back to la casa de Swan, while Jess yammered on and on, trying to get me to give up the details.

"I mean, you guys disappeared—did you _do_ it?"

I snorted, "No, Jess, we didn't."

"Oh, well, is it true you kicked Mike Newton in the nuts?"

"Yes."

"Good, little fucker had it coming to him."

I giggled, "Yeah, he did."

We fell silent, until Jess said, "Come _on_, woman! You gotta give me _something_!"

I shook my head, "Not until we are in the safety of my own room."

We pulled up to my house, (sans cruiser), and found an empty candy bowl on the porch.

"Ten bucks says that it was one kid who emptied the bowl," Jess said as I took out my keys.

I rolled my eyes, "Probably."

Once inside we took the one extra bag of candy to my room, and got into our jammies, my makeup already off.

On the floor, I told her most things. How he explained about Tanya, about our dumb conversation in the homecoming halls, and he said he liked me "a lot".

I neglected to tell her how long he had liked me. I foresaw many comments about his lack of gonads.

Jess squealed when I finished, "So now you're with Edward!"

I nodded, involuntarily smiling widely, "Yeah, now he's mine."

She wiggled her eyebrows, "How possessive."

I groaned, and shoved her over, "Now tell me about Tyler."

Jess smirked, "It was really too easy—I just went over to him and was all 'Wanna dance?' and he was all 'Fuck yeah', and so I started to grind on him."

Now I wiggled _my_ eyebrows, "How forward of you, Ms. Stanley."

She smiled, "Yeah, I guess, but if I waited for him to make a move, I would've been there indefinitely."

I nodded, "Yeah, boys are a little slow."

"A _little_?" She rose both eyebrows.

I laughed, "They take fucking _forever_!"

"I kissed him, too."

"_Really_?"

"Yeah, I really wanted to, so I did."

I shook my head, "You are so brave, and I'll never understand it." Why could some people just _do_ that? Act upon their emotions and desires and not get nervous?

"You are, too, just in different ways."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "How?"

"Why didn't you go after Edward after homecoming?"

I frowned, what kind of question was that? "Because I thought he was with Tanya."

Jess nodded, "Right, but why didn't you go after him?"

"Because if she made him happy, why would I ruin it?"

She smiled, "Exactly, you wanted what was best for him. That's pretty fuckin' courageous, to put his needs before your own."

I shrugged, "Or maybe I'm just cowardly and was afraid if I told him he'd pick her."

Jess nodded again, "Maybe, but I don't think that's why. And why did you never tell Alice about your crush on Edward?"

"Um . . . because that would put her in a really awkward position?"

"Right! She has been your best friend for _years_, but you kept that a secret to spare her emotions."

I shook my head, "That doesn't make me brave, it just makes me stupid to have fallen for her older brother. It makes me selfish."

Jess groaned loudly, "_Bella_! How can you say that? You are the least selfish person I know. You were willing to endure heartache and solitude for the people you love. How about how much you take care of your dad? I know things were really hard after—"

I glared daggers at her, "Don't say it. I don't talk about yours, so don't talk about mine." It was harsh, but I didn't need to think about _her_ right now.

Jess looked started and taken aback, but eventually nodded, "Fine, I won't. But how can you not see how special you are?"

I huffed, "How did we even get on this topic?"

"Because I'm not the _only_ brave one."

xoxoxo

**Yeah, from what I heard you had a really great time**, Alice responded.

I checked my texts in the morning. Jess was still asleep on the floor, all curled up in her sleeping bag. We called it a night really late since we watched a horror movie on my laptop. Wet greenness obstructed a lot of the light coming through the window near Jess on the side of the house. But unfortunately the window by my desk flooded in light. I pulled down the shade quietly, and looked at my charging phone for messages.

So she wanted to play it that way. Salty.

**Let's do this face to face**, I typed back.

Another message was from Seth.

**Dude! Bree and I have plans for another date *fist pumps***

I have to put my hand over my mouth to keep from waking up Jess. Seth and my conversations are always really nerdy and include lots of weird lingo.

***Starts to do party dance*****Nice bruh!** I responded.

I knew I probably wouldn't hear back from anyone for a while, since it was only nine-thirty, so I put the phone down and went to Facebook. Pictures from the party were up there, thankfully none of my ill-fated grinding session with Newton, but there was one with my boot in the picture, and Mike on the ground clutching his nuts. Lauren Mallory didn't tag me in it, but Mike was, and she captioned it "Nice try, Newtie." I again had to find a way to stop my laughter.

But there _were_ pictures, (not just from Lauren, but also from other sources), of Edward and me. There was one of use holding hands, coming down the stairs, another of us dancing, and even one of us kissing. All of the photographers tagged us in them.

_Edward Cullen liked a photo of you._

_ Edward Cullen liked a photo of you._

_ Edward Cullen commented on a photo of you._

I clicked on the one he commented on, and it was one where I gave Jess the bird. He typed, "And that's why you don't mess with Faith Lehane." I liked it. In the photo I was turned around, putting his hands on my belly button, his head tipped back in laughter I never heard.

He was awesome.

Edward liked various other photos of us, and I followed suit before clicking on him, to see if he was in any solo photos.

He was. There was a photo of him looking down at the red solo cup in his hands, and his back against the wall. He looked sad. On the other side of the frame were the back of Mike Newton and a glimpse of a brunette head. It was a wide group shot, capturing other people in the party, but seeing Edward off in the corner while I was wallowing accidentally with Newton made me sad.

I grimaced, that was the worse photo ever.

I flipped through some of us, and landed on another one of him. Edward looked angry, his solo cup clenched tightly in one hand as he moved towards whatever his eyes were fixated on. I guessed that that was probably when I kicked Newton, but I couldn't be sure.

Then my screen sounded, making me jump. A chat came across the screen, and Edward Cullen messaged me. I quickly turned my volume off, and looked at the message.

_Edward Cullen: _Morning!

_Isabella Swan_: Bonjour!

I liked that when we messaged each other, our profile pictures were there below the names, because they were of us.

_Edward Cullen_: Crazy party, huh? ;)

I gaped. Did Edward Cullen just send me a _winky_ face?

_Isabella Swan_: Do my eyes deceive me, or do I sense flirtation?  
_Edward Cullen_: Ha ha.

_Isabella Swan_: How are you this fine morning?

_Edward Cullen_: Tired, actually. I stayed up to watch some BtVS. These two girls dressed up as Faith & Willow, so I decided to refresh my memory.

_Isabella Swan_: They sound like cool chicks.

_Edward Cullen_: I am particularly fond of one of them.

I smiled to myself.

_Isabella Swan_: Word on the street is that one of them thinks you're pretty cool.

_Edward Cullen_: And by street, do you mean the streets of Forks, Washington?

_Isabella Swan_: The very same.

_Edward Cullen_: *sigh* I guess I believe you, but I don't know how reliable those streets are.

Fuck, Edward's awesome for using asterisks.

I went to a photo of us, and copied and pasted it into our conversation. It was the one with the kiss. In all the photos we were tagged in, (except the birdy one), we weren't the main attraction, but we were still there.

_Isabella Swan_: Proof.

_Edward Cullen_: Who am I to deny photographic evidence?

I started to type when he messaged me again.

_Edward Cullen_:What are you doing this weekend?

I sighed. I _really_ had to study for shit.

_Isabella Swan_: Studying (I'm cool). How about next weekend?

_Edward Cullen_: Friday night?

_Isabella Swan_: Totally.

I had a date. I puffed my chest out, and pulled a Judd Nelson a la _The Breakfast Club_, and pounded a fist into the air.

And then Jess started to snore.

* * *

**So I don't have an update schedule, but my updates will most likely be on the weekends. My weekdays are super busy, so yeah. It means so much to me that people are actually following and reviewing and everything, so thanks! I know it probably doesn't seem like much to y'all, but the amount of attention MBFB gets is to me! **

**So please please please review!**

**xoxoxo**

**myownlittleinfinity**

**P.S. I know no one really reads A/N (well, I mean I do but probably no one else), but thanks again! It really keeps me motivated! Feel free to PM me!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Reconciliation

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry for the LATE LATE update, but I do have other responsibilities, (unfortunately). The reason this is getting published on a Monday is because I got VERY sick this weekend, and am taking a few days to rejuvenate. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**xoxoxo**

**myownlittleinfinity**

* * *

Every Sunday night Charlie and I sat together, (usually in front of the TV), and ate. I didn't know why, since we ate together every day anyways, but he _insisted_ I be home on Sunday nights for dinner.

We were both on the couch in the living room, watching a Mariners game. I wasn't really watching, opting to stare out the windows behind the TV instead. Our backyard was leafy green and full of trees. It never changed, but I liked it. I liked the stability it provided, the permanent serenity.

Charlie chuckled, and I looked over to see the cell-phone ad with the little kids in a circle talking to the white guy in a suit. I smiled we loved those.

"So, what's your week going to be like?" The game returned, but Charlie just looked over at me, hands grabbing his takeout burger from the diner.

"Umm . . . I don't know. I have some tests, so there's that."

He nodded, "And this weekend? Got plans already?" Charlie lifted his eyebrows.

I frowned, "Why?" He was _definitely_ needling for something.

He feigned innocence and shrugged, "Just wondering."

I smirked, gathering my legs up onto the couch cushion, my knees under my chin, "Yeah, but _why_?"

He sighed, and put his plate onto the small table in front of us, "Bells, where the hell is Alice, these days?"

Oh.

My smirk dropped, and I bunched myself even tighter, "I don't know . . . around."

He nodded, "So you guys are fighting?" Charlie looked like he was _really_ trying to figure this out and help, which was sweet, but he didn't need this on top of everything else. Charlie was strong, he'd always been strong for _me_, but he didn't have to be anymore. I'd grown up.

"Look, Dad, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

He huffed, "Bells, why do you always do that?"  
"Do what?"

"Pretend your problems don't matter. They do. I'm your dad, I want to _help_ you fix them."

And just like that, I was done. I was _done_ keeping it in. I wanted to _let _Dad help me fix this.

"This one is on her," I said.

"Is it?"

"Yeah, she's angry because I kept something from her."

He nodded, and leaned forward to mute the TV, "Okay, can you tell me?"

I giggled halfheartedly, "Yeah, it's just, um, I didn't mean to do this, you know?"

Charlie furrowed his brows, "Alright."

I smiled a little, "I like Edward."

He tipped his head back and laughed.

I scowled, "What? Why is that so funny?"

"Well Jesus, Bells, I thought you committed murder the way you were talking about it."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"So what's wrong with you liking Edward?"

"He's Alice's brother."

"I was aware of that fact."

I rolled my eyes again, "It would be awkward for Alice. How would she know if I came over to be with her or see him? What if he liked me back? Would I choose him over Alice? That sort of thing."

Charlie's eyes widened. This was _so_ far out of his realm. "Right."

"I mean, I would never choose him over Alice . . . ever, but still, you get it, though, right?"

"And you've liked him for a while?"

"Yeah, but she only found out recently."

"So that's why she's never around? Who else could she be hanging around with instead of you?"

I looked down, "Jasper."

"Whitlock?"

I nodded, "The very same."

"So they're . . . friends?"

Oh, Charlie.

"Sure."

"So they're dating?"

"Affirmative."

"But you just went to their Halloween party with Stanley, right?"

I loved that he called Jessica, "Stanley".

"Yeah, she even found me so she could invite me in person, but you see some things _happened_ at the party."

Charlie's face stoned over, "Like drinking?"

And cue Police Chief Swan.

"_No_, you know the Cullens don't allow that at their party."

He nodded, "Yeah, but you can never tell with the rowdy teens these days."

I wished I could say he was kidding when he said these things. 'Rowdy teens?' Of _Forks_?

"Yeah, no. But there have been some . . . developments."

"But you and Edward are still dating, right?"

I gaped, "What?"

"He came over that time . . . you aren't dating?"

"Dad, if you thought I was seeing someone, why didn't you ask me about it all these weeks?"

He shrugged, "I've known Edward when he still wore diapers at night. He's fine."

The criteria to date Police Chief Swan's daughter: knowing him for a while. With those qualifications I could date all of Forks.

"Dad, that's what happened at the party. Edward and I are now sort of together?"

"It's a question?"

I sighed, "No, but I know Alice isn't happy about it."

"How do you know?"

"I happen to be in possession of some passive aggressive text messages."

Charlie looked dumbfounded, "How on Earth can a text be passive aggressive?"

I didn't even know how to respond to that.

"It's just, that, well, I want Alice back but I don't want to give up Edward who is probably my only bargaining chip."

Charlie half smiled, "Well first off, don't refer to your boyfriend as a bargaining chip."

I felt giddy hearing Charlie talk about Edward as my boyfriend.

"Okay, what should I do?"

"I don't know exactly. This isn't exactly my area of expertise."

I snorted. Boyfriends and best friend shit were _not_ exactly a topic in which Charlie exceled.

"Okay, but how do I make up with Alice?" Because I wanted her back, I did.

"Tell her the truth. If it's good enough for the law, then it's surely good enough for you and Alice."

xoxoxo

_Edward Cullen_: So I thought having a girlfriend meant I would actually see her :P

_Isabella Swan_: I thought boyfriends weren't supposed to nag!

_Edward Cullen_: You wound me, Agnes.

_Isabella Swan_: SO . . . I told my Dad.

_Edward Cullen_: About us?

_Isabella Swan_: No, about the herpes.

What the fuck else could I be talking about?

_Edward Cullen_: Ha ha.

_Isabella Swan_: Do your parents know?

_Edward Cullen_: I figured you'd want to tell Alice first.

I sighed. I _did_ really want to tell Alice first before it got around school (not that anyone would _actually_ care). But when was the right time to tell her I was dating her older brother?

I wasn't sure there _was_ one.

_Isabella Swan_: Good call, Randall.

_Edward Cullen_: So . . .

_Isabella Swan_: Don't tell me we're already out of conversation!

_Edward Cullen_: No, I just feel so weird talking to you via the Internet instead of talking to you.

_Isabella Swan_: Then call me.

I started to spin around in my desk chair when I heard my ringtone. I eagerly stopped myself and grabbed my phone.

"Hello there!"

Edward chuckled, and it was deep and sexy. "Hey."

I lowered my voice, "What are you wearing?"

He laughed harder, "Nothing," Edward quipped.

"Lordy! Now what do you want to talk about?"

"Ahh, getting down to business," I could hear his smile.

"You know me."

"But do I? I feel as though that's the purpose of our date this Friday."

"Oh, so you want to talk date logistics?"

"You caught me."

"I am the daughter of the Chief of Police."

"Speaking of which, he was cool with it?"

I laughed, "He actually thought we'd been dating since you came over to study bio that one day."

"And he never mentioned it again?"

"That's what I said! He's such a dad, he figures you're cool since he's known you since toddler-ness."

"Always good reasoning."

"Right?"

"So, this whole date thing. What do you want to do?"

"Honestly? I don't care. What do you want to do?"

He paused for a moment, "I have no idea."

"Hmm, then we seem to have reached a conundrum."

He exhaled, "That indeed."

"I miss you," I said it impulsively, but immediately regretted it. But I really did. I wanted to be back in the cafeteria on twin day holding his hand.

"I miss you, too." He said it back instantly.

"Really?" I smiled into the phone. Why on earth would Edward Fucking Cullen miss me?

"Yeah, of course."

This shouldn't be so natural, talking with him and just flat out being with him. It should be harder. But talking to him felt like coming home after a long day, it felt like a comfort.

"I think we should do something really great though, so our first date isn't a total dud," he said.

"Concurrence, but what is there to do? I don't want you or me to have to spend a lot of money, and even then . . . where would we go?"

"Bella, I wouldn't make you have to pay for anything."

I rolled my eyes at the receiver, "No, Edward, I've thought about it. The only way to do this right is if _both_ of us pay. I'm not going to just piggyback off of you!"

Edward chuckled again, "Alright, but still. I asked you on the date. It should be on me."

"I didn't exactly put up a fight, though."

"I'm glad you didn't."

I smiled widely, "Me, too."

"So, how should I commence my boyfriend duties?"

I giggled, "What exactly do these 'boyfriend duties' consist of?"

"You know? I'm not exactly sure . . ."

"How about holding hands in the hallways?" I just wanted to hold his hand again, sue me.

"That could be done. But I don't think I could do what I did on twin day, everyday. That was a _lot_ of work get to all of your classes in time."

I started to spin again, propelling myself off the ground, gaining momentum.

"That's fine."

"Good."

"Good."

xoxoxo

I slammed the truck door with my russet backpack slung over one shoulder. I was wearing my Adidas joggers and a loose "Forks Police Dept" shirt because of the unseasonably warm day in Forks. Like really, it was not exactly Miami weather, but the way all the students lounged across the outside benches adorned in shorts and tank tops, you'd think that it was. I walked up the school steps to see Ben and Angela on the side of the front doors sitting on the grass hand-in-hand.

"Wingapo," I said doing my best to replicate the hand motion Pocahontas accompanied it with.

Ben chuckled, "'Sup, Bella?"

"Nothin' much, just straight chilling, ya know?" I bent my knees, squatting a little bit, and did two peace symbols; basically my idea of being thug.

Ange chuckled, "Nice, Bella."

I sat down on the edge of the school walkway, my feet in the grass facing the happy couple. "I know. I'm a classy bitch."

"So . . . Facebook is a wonderful website, is it not?" Angela raised an eyebrow at me.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, so are porn websites."

Ben looked at me skeptically, "If you say so."

"You and Edward, Bells?" She said it almost disapprovingly.

I shrugged, how did I say my crush manifested almost three years ago? Three fuckin' years was a long time to like someone.

"Yeah, Ange. I really like him."

"I knew that, anyone with eyes could see that. And he certainly likes you, but what are you going to do about Alice?"

I looked down at the verdant grass, twisting the green straw, "What do you mean?"

Angela huffed, "I think it's pretty clear what I mean. Alice and you are not speaking, how will this make things better?"

I raised my head to look at her, "Maybe it doesn't, but she chose Jasper over me."

Ben frowned, "You really think that?"

I nodded, "I really do."

I got up and went straight inside to my locker, taking the back staircase.

xoxoxo

I stood in the doorway of the cafeteria. Honestly? I wanted to sit with my friends, but I hadn't seen Edward all day due to my avoid-y-ness after Angela guilt tripped me.

I swung my lunchbox in my hand and my stuffed backpack stayed on my back. I felt like a toddler. Bree, Seth, Ben, Ange & Jess sat at the usual space, while Alice, Jasper, Edward, Tanya, Irina, Emmett and Rosalie sat at their normal spot. Would I even fit there? That table was already filled to the brim.

So that was my excuse—too many people, not enough space. I went over to my friends. Why did I feel like I was not properly commencing my girlfriend duties?

Jess wiggled her eyebrows at me when I sat next to her.

"Not sitting with ole Eddy?"

I wrinkled my nose, "Gross—don't call him that. It just makes me think of that god-awful Cartoon Network show."

Seth dropped his sandwich onto his tray, "You didn't _love_ _Ed, Edd n Eddy_?"

I laughed, "Strangely no. I hated that those girls were obsessed with them. It was a huge misrepresentation."

Bree nodded, "I hear ya lady. That always bothered me, too."

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see Edward standing behind me, tray in hand and backpack over his shoulders. He looked so cute, his eyes staring so big at me under the black frames of his glasses. His hair was in its usual disarray, and he wore a plain blue t-shirt tight across his chest. He nodded towards to empty seat next to me.

"Is this chair taken?"

I smiled so wide and shook my head, "As a matter of fact, it is not."

He moved to sit, and I was about to turn back to the table when I saw Alice from her table, looking at me with furrowed brows and big eyes similar to Edward's just a moment ago.

She didn't look angry, just sad.

I wanted to run across the lunchroom and hold the tiny woman to my chest and tell her I loved her.

I wanted to tell her I missed her, too.

"So, what are we talking about?" Edward leaned forward, eagerly biting into a sandwich.

Seth stared at him a moment, and then looked at me, one eyebrow raised another both eyes large.

"_Ed, Edd n Eddy_," Bree told him.

I mouthed, "_He's my boyfriend_."

Seth nodded and mouthed back, "_That makes more sense._"

I snickered.

"Hmm, what an aberrant topic," Edward said.

"We talk about weird shit on the daily," Jess said.

I smiled, "Word, doe."

Edward shook his head and said in his best surfer boy voice, "Radical, dudes."

We all turned to look at him, and laughed.

I noticed Edward's left hand dropped in between our seats, and I quickly dropped my right so that they could intertwine. I felt my heart beat faster—I had waited for another chance to hold his hand. As our fingers clasped through the in-between spaces in the other's hand, we both exhaled. I casually surveyed the table and saw they've moved on.

And then his thumb started to rub the area between my pointer finger and my own thumb. I didn't remember how to breathe—how did that work again? Air came out all shaky through my lips and soon I switched to my nostrils, (not that that went much better), and he kept rubbing. His pinky started to circle in between my ring finger and pinky knuckles. And then he pulled away.

_Shit_, I should've reciprocated I knew I should've. But his fingers surprisingly didn't leave mine completely; they only pulled away a tiny bit and he started to massage my fingers with his thumb and ring finger like he did on Twin day and I swore it felt like heaven. And then I did something really bad: I fucking whimpered.

Edward looked over at me, both eyebrows raised, but luckily the noise was quiet enough that he was the only one who heard it.

His look of incredulity turned into a cocky expression with his trademark smirk attached. I looked at him with my brows furrowed, eyes wide, and a slight pout. It denoted how completely at his mercy I was.

I should've been doing this back, but honestly I didn't remember how to move.

I didn't have time to worry about it for long though, because then his hand _did_ leave mine. Edward wiggled his eyebrows at me, and smiled widely. He got up and slung his backpack over one shoulder, his tray in both hands. He leaned into me, "Time for class," he murmurs.

I wondered if he was aware of how _incredibly_ sexy he was. At all times.

xoxoxo

Volleyball in PE was not fun. Ever. Especially when Mike Newton was on the opposing team and didn't seem to know the definition of "passive aggressive". He kept serving or spiking the ball directly at me, but our team was a player short so they _had_ to stick me in. I wasn't _super_ great at PE, (but not terrible or anything), but if there was _one sport_ I absolutely _could not do_ it was be volleyball. On the bright side, though, Rosalie was on my team as well as next to me in the rotation. She saved my ass multiple times.

Why the fuck couldn't we have been on our floor hockey unit? I kicked some major boot-ay at hockey.

I sighed in relief once the class finished, (bruised and all), and speed-walked all the way to bio.

Edward already sat at our table, and when I plopped down beside him, he smiled.

"Hey stranger," he grinned.

I nodded, "Oh, hello there."

He rolled his eyes, "How was gym?"

"I became a ball magnet."

Edward raised both eyebrows, "Is that so?"

I looked at him, "Yeah, volleyball was rough for me."

"Hey, so do you want to study after school?"

I lifted an eyebrow, "Is this a ploy to finalize the details of our most impressive and spectacular upcoming date?"

He smirked, "Maybe."

"Hmm, I guess I could put in an appearance. Library?"

He nodded, "Yeah, cool. I'll give Emmett the keys after school. Can I bum a ride?" Edward seemed a little nervous by this prospect.

I frowned, "Yeah, of course. Don't spaz."

"Alright class," Banner walked in, "Who's ready for some science?"

xoxoxo

I opened my locker, exchanging books between my locker and my backpack for the night. In fifteen I would meet Edward in the library. People milled about around me, but many had already gone to club meetings or sport practices.

"So my brother, huh?" I turned to see Alice leaning against the lockers besides mine.

I nodded. What should I tell her?

She pursed her lips, and frowned, thinking of what to say. This was Alice's "pensive" face.

I gave her a moment.

"I don't exactly like it, but I'm not angry either."

I nodded again, feeling helpless. "I want to say 'sorry', but I can't."

She finally made eye contact, "I guess that's good. If you did, what would that say about how you felt about my brother?"

I rolled my eyes, "Ali, I wouldn't do this if I didn't one hundred percent like him."

She frowned again, "Do you love him?"

Did I? Not yet, we'd only begun dating. "I don't think so, at least not yet."

She nodded, "You tried to stay away, didn't you?" It wasn't accusatory, more like trying to find out what happened.

"Yeah, I guess."

There was a pause. "I miss you, B."

I felt my lower lip wobble and my tear ducts sting, "Not as much as I fucking miss you."

She smiled sadly at me, furrowed brows. "Sorry I'm a bitch."

I shook my head, "Sorry I'm a whore."

She threw her head back and laughed, "You are most _definitely_ not a whore."

I smiled, "I know."

"Esme would scoff at your anti-feminist lingo."

"I'm pretty surprised I said it out loud."

"So, you two are studying today?"

I shrugged, "Yeah."

She nodded, "Between you and me, I'm glad I'll get a few Edward free hours when I get home."

I snickered, "No cheer practice?"

She guffawed, "On a _Monday_? That would be, like, blasphemous."

I rolled my eyes, "You don't have to do that. I get that the cheerleaders aren't valley girls."

"They _are_ pretty cool."

"I can see that."

"Text me later, okay? Emmett feels queasy so I don't have to wait around for him, but we should talk more, yeah?" She started to walk backwards. So small, so tiny, she looked so scared for my reaction.

I grinned, "You need to tell me about Jasper and all that shit."

She reciprocated my grin, "Heck yeah I will."

xoxoxo

"Bella, I honestly do not get this," Edward said in a volume-appropriate way for the library.

I grinned. He needed my help. I looked over and saw he was still on the first problem of our AP bio worksheet, "Look in the book."

He glanced up at me, "Is that what you usually do?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I read the passages first, take notes, and then go back to do the work."

His look was one of awe and incredulity, "Bella, how long does that take you?"

I bit my lower lip and blushed slightly. He made me bashful. "I don't know, a while?"

Edward shook his head, "That's impressive."

I shrugged again, "I had a lot of time on my hands."

He grimaced, "Yeah, I guess we both did."

"What did you do with your wallowing time?" I had never thought to ask, but what did he do besides chess club, matheletes and all things stereotypically nerdy?

He was still bent over the table, neck craned to look up at me, and he pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "College apps."

I nodded, "Are you all done?"

He smiled broadly, showing his endearing crookedness, "Yup. All done, just waiting for teacher recs."

I beamed; my boyfriend was a smart cutie-patootie.

"But seriously," his smile vanished. "How the fuck do I do this?"  
I got up and went to the library's extra textbook copies, and got the one needed. I personally did almost all of my AP bio homework on the weekends since it took so long, but I also wasn't taking two other AP courses like Edward was.

I set the book on top of his worksheet, and he bared all his teeth in a large smile, closing his eyes, "What would I do with out you?"

I sat down next to him and giggled, (he made me so weird), "Probably suffer inhumanely."

He nodded, frowning in mock seriousness, "Probably."

I tried to suppress a smile as I stared down at my pre-calc worksheet. I felt my phone buzz.

**Math is killing me softly with its song**.

Ben Cheney and math went together like Morrissey and Johnny Marr—not at all.

I giggled and shook my head, **Which problem?**

I looked over and saw Edward focusing intently on the science, a crease in between his thick and dark eyebrows. Urge to lick rising.

My phone vibrated again. **All of them?**

I sighed, **Ask Angela, she's the math genius.**

She decided to be fancy and take geometry over the summer, so now she took AP AB calculus like the total badass motherfucker she was.

I scrolled through my phone options to turn off the vibrate setting. The only person who texted me during the day was Charlie, and when he did it tended to be an emergency; hence vibrate. But now, in the library, it seemed like a distraction to the other patrons around us.

**I have to keep up the illusion of being smart.**

I chuckled silently, (so I probably looked like I was dry-heaving); **Just look back in the book while doing the problems. **

I took out my own pre-calc textbook, and wrote down on a piece of graph paper the problems we were meant to do.

**Fine.**

I looked over to double check on ole Randall, but he looked straight at me, staring at my phone.

"Ben," I whispered. "He wants help with math."

He nodded, "Look at you, Mother Teresa."

I smiled a big close-mouthed smile, jutting out my jaw, "Ya know it, bruh."

xoxoxo

We stayed in the library until five-thirty, when Mr. Jefferson shooed us and the few other stranglers out. Edward and I walked out into the semi-reasonable weather that Forks seemed to maintain through out the day, (I mentally gave the town a high five), and towards my car in the parking lot. My truck was one of the few vehicles parked in the lot.

I manually unlocked Edward's side first after fumbling embarrassingly for the key in my knapsack's front compartment. I walked over to my side and did the same, climbing up and sliding in onto the worn and peeling leather. Edward took my backpack off my lap and situated it on the floor beside his legs.

He looked scrunched, a little too tall for the cab of my truck. His own bag stayed on his legs as he took out a tape.

I frowned as I buckled in, "What's that?"

He looked over, blushing, "I made you a mix tape."

My eyes bulged, "You did _what_?"

He shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal to make someone a mix tape in 2014. "I know your car doesn't really do CDs," Edward stared pointedly at the "stereo system."

I reached my right hand over to his left, which grasped the tape's case, and smiled, "That's really cool." I wanted to add that it was _very_ eighties of him, very _Eleanor & Park_ of him, but I refrained.

My boyfriend was fucking awesome.

"How did you even find a blank cassette tape?" I started to rub the tense tendons clutching at the cassette.

Edward stared at me straight in the eyes, "Mom and Dad had some left over from their 'glory days' as they call them."

"How long did that take?"

He shrugged, "A couple hours. It took me a while to figure out how to do it. I'll be quicker next time." He smirked a devastating smirk.

I shook my head, "Edward, you don't need to do that. You don't have to spend that amount of time on me, you have better things to do."

Edward looked mildly hurt, "Why can't I do something nice for you?" He took his hand out of mine.

How could I tell him that this made me feel guilty, because I knew I could never do something like this for him? I didn't have the patience, and thinking of him wasting most of his Sunday on this made me feel pressured. We just got together—why did he do something so involved?

"It's just . . . weird I guess." I tried to place my thoughts together slowly and carefully.

"Weird?" He frowned, and looked _very_ hurt now.

"It's just a lot to think you did this so soon after we started dating."

"I don't get it."

I felt like Cath from _Fangirl_, "just, just . . ."

"This is a really big gesture," I said, _hoping_ Edward would understand.

"My parents said they did this all the time."

I rolled my eyes, "That's just it. In the eighties I'm sure it was commonplace. But now, this is just a more thoughtful gesture. You did this because you _knew_ my car didn't play CDs or hook into my iPod."

He nodded slowly, "I get what you mean, but I disagree."

I flared my nostrils, "How can you disagree with my feelings?"

Edward shrugged, "I owed you this, though. I was a jerk for so long, y'know?"

I stayed still, as his eyes searched mine for something.

He sighed and brought his lips to one side of his jaw, similar to Alice's "pensive" face from earlier. "I made this the weekend before we even got together. I figured it was romantic, but could maybe—I don't know—absolve me of my sins?"

I furrowed my brows, "Okay . . ."

"Maybe we should just go." Edward shook his head, as he turned to face forward.

I quickly reached his left hand to get my tape. He glanced back at me and looked confused. I gazed at the label on the case. It was entitled "Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now." I turned back to him. "We're not going anywhere if we're fighting."

Because fighting would turn into leaving, and leaving made me remember _her_.

He scoffed, "Whatever Bella. Look, I'm sorry I freaked you out, but I wanted to do something nice for you, since I was a complete jerk off for _weeks_."

I nodded, I guess it made sense. "I'm sorry I went a little crazy just now, but promise me you won't do unwarranted grand gestures, okay?"

He smiled slightly, and leaned into me, putting his arm around my shoulders, and kissed my cheek. "I swear."

"Okay, now your turn to apologize," I said, because I was not the only one at fault.

Edward chuckled half-heartedly, "I'm sorry I didn't explain the mix tape at first, and I'm doubly sorry for acting like a baby about it."

I bounced my head from side to side, as if weighting his apology. "Alright, I guess that was good enough."

He grinned, and kissed my cheek softly, "Good. Put it on."

I took it out of the case, (giving it to Edward), and slid the tape inside my truck as I started it, eager to hear the first song, (though if the title was any indication, I thought I knew what it was).

"You don't want to know what songs?"

I shook my head, looking at my mirrors and pulling out of the space, "I want it to be a surprise."

The first song played was indeed "Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now" by the Smiths, the second was "Here's Where the Story Ends" by The Sundays. By the time the third song, ("Shut" by Colour Me Wednesday), played, Edward broached our date.

"Are we still on for Friday night?"

I nodded vigorously, turning down the music a little so I could focus better on Edward and the road.

"Cool, I had some ideas, if you would be interested in hearing them?

"Yeah."

"Well, as you know . . . since the first round of playoffs will be played at Forks High School, I thought you might want to go?"

I laughed, how nice of the football people to give FHS a home field advantage—we needed everything we could get. "Sounds good."

"I'm A Cuckoo" by Belle & Sebastian came on as the fourth song.

"Cool, and then afterwards I thought it might be late, if us Spartans give a good fight—"

"You might have too much hope, my friend."

He nodded out of the corner of my eye, "Perhaps, but afterwards I don't want the Chief to get angry because you stayed out too late."

"Just remember: Charlie loves you."

"I like that you call him 'Charlie' and he has no idea."

I shrugged, "I slip up a few times every now and then, now what did you think we should do afterwards?"

"Well, we _could_ go to the party that will be inevitably thrown afterwards to celebrate getting into the second round—I know, I know, slim chance—slash 'great season guys' when they _do_ lose."

I wrinkled my nose, "I don't know, don't put me down for that. As the daughter of the Chief of Police, I'm not too welcome at parties."

"_You_ think that, but I'm sure Newton would _love _if you came to _any_ of his parties."

"Newton can go fuck himself."

"I'm sure he does, frequently."

I laughed, "Ugh! Gross! I do not _ever_ need to think of Mike pleasuring himself." I turned off onto the Cullens road.

"Well, I'm sure no one wants the captain of the chess team _and_ matheletes to be at their party either."

"You don't have the whole 'my-dad-is-a-cop' thing working against you," I pointed out. I pulled up to the curb outside of his house.

"I honestly don't think it's a big deal," I kept my foot on the break—turning off the engine might've meant the tape would stop playing.

"Whatever, what was your other idea?"

"It's not super cool or anything, but we could go to the diner after the game?" His eyes looked so nervous and big under the sexy black frames.

I smiled, "Sounds great."

xoxoxo

When I was little I listened to Jim Dale reading the _Harry Potter_ books everyday after I got home from school. Being just a kid, I didn't have any homework due, and if I did it was nothing I couldn't do with Mr. Dale in the background.

_She_ would be in the kitchen, maybe. Or she might have just dropped me off while she went to the grocery store.

Was that even where she went all those times? Dad never said any differently.

Now, I only listened if I was sick. But the audio was on tape.

I took the tape out of the truck's system when I pulled into my drive, and searched through my room for the tape player. I still didn't look at Edward's song compilation; I let each one surprise me.

xoxoxo

After _her_, I stayed in my room after school listening to Jim Dale read my favorite books like an old radio show for months. But it never brought her back.

xoxoxo

Around six-thirty, I called Alice. I laid my back on my bed, looking straight up at the ceiling.

She picked up after the first ring, "I think I love him."

And just like that—nothing had changed.

"Really?"

"I don't know—I just—I don't know." She sounded worried about this admission.

"You guys have been together for a while, yeah?"

"Yeah, almost a month."

We were old. I felt like Esme and Charlie on Homecoming night. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Ok, so don't judge me about what I'm about to say, but—I don't want to say it first. It should be the guy, right?"

I giggled, "Alice, Esme would tell you to just say it. Say what you feel—what does it matter if he doesn't say it back?"

"I want him to love me like I love him."

I frowned, "Yeah?"

I imagined her nodding, being real quiet. "Yeah."

"This sounds cliché, but just be you—and if he is any kind of guy, he will."

"Yeah."

She said that Jasper had liked her since last year, but never did anything. She told me that for her it had been more recent. Like this summer sort of recent, she said.

She went silent and then said; "I wish I could talk to you face to face right now."

"Me, too." I missed her.

"Are you going to wait for debate to get out tomorrow? Maybe give that brother of mine a ride home?"

"What does Emmett let you do in that car that Edward doesn't?" I laughed.

"I get to sit up front when Emmett drives."

"Edward doesn't let you do that?"

"When Edward drives, Emmett always sits shot gun."

I chuckled, "Well, he is older."

She huffed, "You sound just like them."

"I've gotten too close."

Alice laughed, "That you have, my friend."

I felt my stomach knot, "But you're cool with it?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I mean it took a while, but I think so. Just don't . . . never mind."

I frowned at the phone and sat up, "No, Alice, what were you going to say?"

"Just," her voice cracked. "Just don't choose Edward over me, okay?"

"If you don't choose Jasper over me, again."

She made some whimpering sounds, but finally responded, "You're right, and I am _so_ sorry."

I really wanted to be there and hold her, and tell her I wanted us to get past it. Because I never chose a boy over Alice, Alice chose a boy over me. I still haven't chosen Edward over anyone, and doubted I would.

In reality, Edward and I would probably break up by graduation, (the thought made my heart pound a little harder, like it could break out of my chest), and that would make things awkward whenever he came home, but Alice would always be my number one. She had been since we were really little.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry I didn't try to get to you—we've never had that kind of blow out before." I hated doing this over phone.

"I know! It was so _strange_. But Bells?"

"Mhm?"

"Maybe it was good we took a little break, you know?"

I frowned again, "Why?"

"We _always_ are around each other. _Always_. We needed time to breathe, to distance ourselves. I agree that the distance was too much, but there are so many things out there besides you and me."

I thought about that, was it true? Were we too wrapped up in each other?

"Yeah, there are definitely other fish in the sea," I finally decided to say.

xoxoxo

On the way to school the next day, I played my H.K.I.M.N mix tape. He picked excellent songs.

The weird thing was lunch—Edward didn't sit with me again, he stayed at his table, not really even making eye contact. Was he still salty from our kerfuffle last night? Because _I _had thought we smoothed things over.

The _good_ part of lunch was that Alice sat with us sans Jasper.

"Well, well, well," Seth said as Alice sat down beside him. "What do we have here?"

"Me," she said.

I smiled behind my sandwich, temporarily forgetting the Edward predicament.

"Nice to see things are back to the usual," Jess said very matter-of-fact.

"I agree, young Jessica. How wonderful," Seth responded. Bree slapped his arm and rolled her eyes.

"So, how are things going between you two?" Jess wiggled her eyebrows at Bree and Seth, smiling deviously.

Seth scowled, "None of you beeswax, Stanley."

Jessica rolled her eyes and grinned, "This is how you repay me after rescuing you from the clutches of Forks High School on your very first day? Tut tut, I expected better of you."

I giggled, "Yeah, we made you who you are today!"  
"You'd be nothing with out us!" Jessica stood up and slammed her hand down on the table playfully.

I started to endure a full-on laugh attack.

The others looked at me strangely, but I couldn't get a hold of myself. Soon Ben started to join in, and then Jessica.

Seth just shook his head, "Does becoming an upperclassmen suddenly make you nosey?"

"I'm sorry, when has Jessica _not_ been nosey?!" Alice said.

I nodded, "Seth, you are one unobservant kid."

Bree giggled, "Things are going pretty good between us."

Jessica smiled and nodded once, pleased with the answer, "Thank you most esteemed tuba player of Forks High School."

Meanwhile, my lungs begged for air.

xoxoxo

I got to bio before Edward, so when he sat down, I readily confronted him.

He greeted me with a smile.

"Why didn't you sit with me at lunch?"

Edward frowned, "I thought you'd want to sit with your friends. I know I wanted to sit with mine."

I nodded, damn that was a good answer. "So we cool, bruh?"

He smiled, "Yeah, we cool."

xoxoxo

I hadn't gotten to the end of the mix tape yet, but when I did on Thursday night, Edward's voice came on.

"Hey Bella, so this is going to be the last song," my tape player told me, as I did my APUSH homework. I jerked my head up, what?

"So, I know I've been a _serious_ poop-head lately. I owe you a huge apology, as you've probably gathered from the songs. Can we at least go back to being friends?'

"I got mixed up, but I need to tell you how I feel. I like you, a lot. I have for a while now, and I get that I've really hurt you, but give me a chance so I can make it up to you?

"Here is the last song. It sort of fits with the theme of apologizing, but mostly it's on here because it's your favorite Smiths song. Or, at least it's your favorite right now."

And with that, "That Joke Isn't Funny Anymore" came on.

xoxoxo

After school on Friday, I went home for a little bit. Edward had to stay due to the whole shared car deal as well as matheletes practice. But we agreed he would ride home with me after the diner while the other two siblings took the Volvo.

What did one typically wear on a date? Edward had seen me in just about everything I owned, (ahh, the perks of dating someone you've practically known since infancy). I decided dressing weather appropriate would be most sensible. The days had been getting dark earlier here in Forks, Washington, meaning colder. I figured jeans, wool socks with rain boats and a thick cozy sweater would be good. The sweater was a soft magenta, and I kept my hair down, (a bit of a hazard, seeing I had a propensity to accidentally whip people with it), and wore a few coats of lip-gloss.

When I got to the game, Edward was already there in his special blue and gold accented matheletes jacket over what he wore to school today—dark wash jeans, a blue button down, and his usual chucks.

"Hiya, date," I said as I sat down next to him.

He looked over at me and grinned, "Hiya, date. Are the seats okay?" I didn't know where other people we knew were, but we were in the middle of the bleachers. Seemed fine to me.

I shrugged, "Any seat would've been good."

He grinned, "Good."

And then he put his arm around me, hugging my body closely to his.

"You look beautiful," he said.

I looked up at his face from where my cheeks rested on his shoulder, "And you look unbelievably handsome."

I swore the tips of his ears went pink. I quickly stood up a little to kiss them, just in case it was from coldness, and then sat back down, nestled into his side.

"I'm sitting here," Jess said as she plopped down to my right.

I giggled into Edward's shoulder, and he used the hand attached to the arm around me to wave at her. "Hey Jess."

"Word up, Cullen. How was geek squad?"

He chuckled, and I could feel it reverberating through my body. So sexy. "Matheletes was good."

"I'm sure." Jess nodded.

I fucking loved Jessica Stanley.

"When the _fuck_ is this shindig starting?"

I turned a little in Edward's grasp to look at her, "Why _are_ you here? This game isn't that important."

She waved her hand, still focusing on the field, "Last football game until next year, plus my mom is here. This _was_ my alibi for Chaz's, but then she decided to come."

I laughed, "I love your mom."

"Yeah, she loves you, too. She wants to know how you're doing, you know, after that night."

I stiffened, "Oh, um, tell her I'm fine."

Jessica wiggled her eyebrows at me like she did at Bree and Seth on Tuesday at lunch, "Oh, I will. I think what was wrong _definitely_ got fixed."

Jessica had a huge mouth—Edward didn't need to know about the wallow fest at the Stanleys after the Tanya Confrontation.

I looked up at Edward to see if he thought anything was odd. He frowned at me, mouthing "_What_?"

I mouth back, "_Later_."

He nodded.

xoxoxo

"Yo, man, has Alice come on yet?" Jasper sat down on the other side of Edward about twenty minutes after the game started.

Edward used his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Please stop asking about my sister, it's still weird."

I never thought about it, but Edward probably felt the same way about Alice and Jasper that Alice felt about Edward and me. I turned my head slightly to kiss his shoulder placatingly.

Jasper shrugged, "Whatever man."

I wondered if Alice had told him that she loved him. She must not have, because if she did, wouldn't she tell me?  
Suddenly Seth took the seat behind us, "Word up mah homie g's?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at him, "What's inspired this lingo?"

Seth smiled, "I've been hanging around Jake more. He's a pretty cool guy, I guess."

I nodded, "Sweet."

Edward started to trace circles on my sweater-clad right shoulder. I leaned into him further.

xoxoxo

Rose came in during half-time after her volleyball practice and shower. She wore sweats and her varsity volleyball letterman's jacket. Much to Seth's surprise, she popped a squat beside him.

"Why the fuck are there so many people here? You guys better goddamn come to our first play off game this Monday. We actually have a shot at winning."

I snorted. I didn't know Rosalie Hale super well, but I liked her a lot.

The band started to get up and play while the cheerleaders led a cheer. We all jumped up onto our feet, Edward and I breaking apart as we screamed for Bree, Alice and Angela.

"Look at my girl," Seth said, puffing out his chest with pride and pointing at Bree with her ginormous tuba.

"Yeah, she doesn't look uncomfortable at all," Jess said.

xoxoxo

"I can't fucking believe Forks High School won that game. When was the last time they won anything?" Jessica said as we walked on the grass towards the parking lot with the help of the street lamps and the stadium lights.

"1989," Seth and I said in unison.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Duh."

I turned to Seth, "D'you need a ride home?" I remembered how Leah and Jake left him to go to that party after the Homecoming game. Edward wouldn't mind if we had to drop Seth, (who could easily fit in between in us in my truck's cab).

Seth shook his head, "Nah, ole Sue is driving over now, and she's going to take Bree to her house, and then I'm going back to the Clearwater casa."

I shook my head, "Seth, do you even take Spanish?"

Seth smirked, "Nah, I take French. Got to woo the ladies, ya know?"

I giggled, "I know exactly what you mean. I've found my shitty knowledge of the Spanish language has severely impaired my babe game."

Edward and I got to the black cement of the parking lot, and waved goodbye to everyone, trying to avoid the headlights of the leaving drivers, and the all-around busyness of the lot.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" I said as I turned the key in the ignition.

Edward rubbed his hands together, breathing on them the hot air of his breath, "Yeah, amazing that we won."

I nodded, "Almost unprecedented."

We waited a little bit, letting the heater start as well as letting the parking lot clear out a little more.

"So I listened to the end of the tape," I tried to mention it casually, but it probably didn't work. I looked over Edward, who was looking at me with eyebrows raised.

"Yeah? What did you think?"

I smiled softly, "I thought it was pretty fucking bold is what I think. Did you have this big plan?"

He laughed, "A little bit. I was going to slip the tape into your backpack before you left bio, but you always bolted so fast. And I couldn't very well ask Alice to help since you two seemed to be fighting. I guess I was a little dejected, so when you came to the Halloween party I was pretty surprised and everything."

I nodded, "Okay."

"I probably wouldn't have done anything that night, either, if it hadn't been for fucking Newton."

I laughed, "He's nothing I can't handle."

He shook his head and turned to me. Edward took my hands in his larger, cold ones, and started rubbing them together. He leaned forward a little bit in his seat, so that our noses were only a couple inches apart.

"But that's the point, Bella, you shouldn't _have_ to handle it."

We inched forward a little more, our hands clasped between our bodies, and started to kiss. Edward kissed me slowly, gingerly letting our lips moved upward against each other. He removed his hands from mine and placed them tightly around my jaw, cupping my face. The tips of his fingers dug into my hair, and he started to take more control of the kiss. Edward moved my head forward even more, letting his soft lips move faster against mine.

"So beautiful," he mumbled in between kisses as he dove in and then back out, the chaste kissing still continuing.

He broke away too soon, my hands still where they were when Edward held them. I gaped.

"Holy fuck," I said. I looked at him with awe.

He blushed, "I'm sorry if that was too forward. I just really like kissing you."

WHERE WAS THIS TIMIDNESS COMING FROM?

I shook my head quickly, "No, no that was great. That was _really_ good, Edward. Do you have a lot of practice?" I internally winced at my lack of a filter. "Shit, sorry," I backpedalled. "None of my business, obviously, it was just really awesome."

He smiled and nodded, "No, not a lot of practice, but yes that was very awesome."

We looked around at the now virtually empty lot. A few minivans were still in place, parents talking outside them.

I turned back to Edward, "To the diner?"

He nodded, "To the diner, it is."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! DID YOU LIKE IT? I've been receiving a lot of great reviews, which is SUPER exciting for me! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING. Also? Feel free to PM me :P **

**Okay, so here is the "Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now" Playlist:**

**"Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now" by the Smiths**

**"Here's Where The Story Ends" by the Sundays**

**"Shut" by Colour Me Wednesday**

**"I'm A Cuckoo" by Belle & Sebastian**

**"Distress Signal" by Tigers Jaw**

**"Wait" by M83**

**"Bigmouth Strikes Again" by the Smihts**

**"Piazza, New York Catcher" by Belle & Sebastian**

**"That Joke Isn't Funny Anymore" by the Smiths**

**AGAIN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**xoxoxo**

**myownlittleinfinity**


End file.
